


ФуРинКаЗан

by bakalaka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Огромное спасибо Glaciere за помощь!</p>
    </blockquote>





	ФуРинКаЗан

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Glaciere за помощь!

**Часть 1. Фу: стремителен как ветер.**

Началось все с Тезуки. В последнее время многое в юниорском теннисном мире Японии было каким-то образом связано с командой Сейгаку: обсуждали травму капитана, таланты Эчизена Ремы и недавнюю победу над Риккайдай.

Чужая популярность Атобе Кейго немного раздражала.

Когда Тезука неожиданно появился в тренировочном лагере, Атобе приободрился. Пусть на матч рассчитывать не приходилось, но один вид давнего соперника наполнил его радостным предвкушением и, сложно не признать, несколько нездоровой жаждой деятельности. Может, из-за равнодушно-вежливого обращения капитана Сейгаку, как будто это не Атобе был тем, кто нанес ему поражение, или из-за отсутствия привычных тренировок на оборудованных кортах, но в какой-то момент желание сыграть хороший матч стало нестерпимым. Конечно, с противником, стоящим затраченных сил.

Не то чтобы у Атобе было много вариантов.

\- Санада, - обратился он к обливающемуся потом на тренажере вице-капитану Риккайдай, попутно отметив про себя его донельзя странную манеру заниматься без футболки, но в кепке. - Я думаю, у нас с тобой есть проблема.

\- Атобе, - Санада ответил только после нескольких подходов, завершающих упражнение, и Атобе вынужден был смотреть на его крепкие плечи и грудь, пытаясь сохранить спокойный вид и не стучать ракеткой по ноге в нетерпении. - Что ты хотел?

На следующий день они начали неофициальный матч, и с каждой минутой в Атобе было больше злости, что Санада заставил его зайти так далеко и показать свою новую подачу, и восторга - по той же причине. Когда их прервали - из-за шумных зевак, сбежавшихся посмотреть - он почувствовал неудовлетворение, но не потому, что не выиграл. 

Он не нашел в игре Санады ни одной слабой черты - и именно тогда ему и стало по-настоящему интересно.

\--

Кирихара умолк на середине фразы. Санада обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на Атобе и следующего за ним Кабаджи. 

\- Санада, - поздоровался он, небрежно кивнул остальным в знак приветствия и неожиданно сел напротив, а Кабаджи поставил перед ним поднос с едой. Санада еле сдержал удивленную усмешку, Кирихара - даже не пытался. 

Несколько минут прошли в молчании, что поражало даже больше того факта, что капитан Хетей надумал завтракать за их столом. 

Наконец Санада сдался и отложил палочки в сторону. 

\- Атобе? 

Тот великодушно принял приглашение начать разговор, откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся.

\- Санада, нам нужно познакомиться поближе. 

Кирихара застыл с занесенным над яичницей ножом.

\- Что, прости?

\- У нас есть матч, который мы пока не можем завершить, но я не позволю себе упустить достойного соперника - не так уж много вас осталось. Если нет возможности найти твои слабые стороны на корте, я сделаю это за его пределами. 

Санада поначалу и не нашелся, что на такое ответить. Атобе смотрел на него очень внимательно, медленно поднеся левую руку к лицу, - словно собирался сделать Рондо на Поражение. 

На всякий случай Санада отставил чашку с чаем на стол и скрестил руки на груди.

\- С каких это пор Хетей стали играть в теннис по данным? Тебе не подходит сидеть в кустах , как Мизуки из Святого Рудольфа.

Кирихара хмыкнул так громко, что Санада всерьез испугался, не подавился ли он. 

\- О каком теннисе по данным ты говоришь? Я не собираюсь ничего вынюхивать. Ты сам мне расскажешь. 

Санада вздохнул и вернулся к завтраку.

\- Не думаю.

\- В час около здания спортзала, - продолжил Атобе. Его, кажется, совершенно не волновал ответ. Он ушел, не дожидаясь реакции. 

\- Ты ведь не пойдешь? - поинтересовался Кирихара с невинной улыбочкой – верное обещание, что через полчаса об этом разговоре узнает весь Риккайдай. Если повезет, пока лишь Риккайдай.

\- Конечно, нет. 

\--

-Итак, ты не приходишь на запланированные встречи. Интересный факт, но я бы предпочел узнать его не на собственном опыте.

Санада отдыхал после матча и из-за влажного полотенца на голове видел только длинные ноги в форменных шортах стоящего перед ним Атобе. 

\- Я не соглашался на эту встречу. И у меня был матч. Разве в вашей группе не было сегодня игр?

\- Были. Но я быстро закончил. Чтобы не опоздать.

Он протянул руку, и у Санады не нашлось причин ее не принять. Он поднялся, убрал ракетку в сумку, натянул кепку и последовал за Атобе.

Что ж, это не так уж и раздражало, если тот молчал. 

Но молчал он недолго.

\- Знаешь, я очень редко наблюдаю за чужими матчами.

\- Я должен чувствовать гордость и благодарность? 

\- Вообще-то да.

\- Хорошо. Это правда что-то значит. Много узнал?

Атобе резко остановился и обернулся, и Санаде пришлось совершить невероятное движение в сторону, чтобы на него не налететь. Как он ни старался, но не нашел в лице Атобе ни следа той злости и обиды, что проскользнули в голосе.

\- Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что играл на сорок процентов своих умений. Не считая нескольких геймов, когда ты использовал тридцать. То, что ты умеешь отбивать мячи, я и раньше предполагал, когда выбрал тебя своим возможным соперником. Пойдем.

\- Куда? 

\- В столовую. Ты же наверняка проголодался после столь насыщенного матча.

Санада проголодался не от проведенных игр, а от внимания капитана Хетей, но в этот раз решил промолчать. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, что следующие дни лагеря потребуют много сил – Атобе взялся за него всерьез.

\--

На послеобеденной разминке перед бегом Атобе встал к нему в пару. Конечно, это не должно было Санаду волновать. Но волновало. 

\- С чего ты взял, что я тебе что-то расскажу? – спросил он у затылка Атобе, нажимая на плечи, добавляя вес для наклонов.

\- Ты же не можешь меня игнорировать, - ответил Атобе, вытягиваясь вдоль ноги так низко, что Санаде с трудом удалось разобрать слова. 

\- Тебя трудно игнорировать, - Санада нажал чуть сильнее, почувствовал сопротивление мышц, но Атобе не возражал и прогнулся еще глубже. Санада вынужден был признать, что тот в отличной физической форме.

\- Это поможет мне тебя одолеть.

\- Если продолжишь заниматься ерундой вместо тренировок, - неожиданно они оказались стоящими лицом к лицу, пока менялись местами, - ты точно проиграешь. 

Атобе хмыкнул и навалился всем весом, и сразу стало понятно, что он отлично заметил необоснованное увеличение нагрузки. Санада смирился со справедливой местью и послушно начал наклоны.

\- Мы получили место в команде, ты мог бы потратить время на что-нибудь действительно полезное. 

\- Я не волновался за место в команде - это раз, - ответил Атобе, сжимая пальцы на плечах Санады. - И два - я занимаюсь тем, чем надо.

\- Лагерь - это отличный шанс...

\- Хватит! – прервал Атобе, придвинулся сзади ближе, чтобы ноги не дали Санаде до конца распрямиться. Это сделало упражнение еще тяжелей, но он не собирался сдаваться. - Лагерь мог бы быть отличным шансом. - Продолжил Атобе прямо в ухо Санаде, его волосы защекотали вспотевшую шею. - Кругом полно хороших игроков, но играть можно с теми, кого назначит тренер, если он захочет смотреть на твою игру. Здесь мало хороших тренажеров, зато не прекращаются происшествия с лестницами, заколками и прочими вендеттами. Все нормально? 

Санада кивнул, хотя уже мог сложиться пополам.

\- И если тебя так беспокоит внимание к своей персоне, рад успокоить: это исключительно из-за теннисных способностей, которые мне хочется изучить в отсутствие кого-то более ценного. Так что давай потратим следующие дни на "что-нибудь действительно полезное". 

Санада с облегчением упал на траву. Действия Атобе имеют некоторый смысл, решил он, пока разглядывал облака, пытаясь отдышаться.

\--

Вечером Санада сдался.

Даже Атобе не организовал бы все так, чтобы на ужине свободное место в огромном, обычно заполненном наполовину зале осталось только за его столом. Санада внимательно изучил свою команду, зажатую между Рудольфом и Фудомине: Кирихара переругивался с Камио, а заметив вице-капитана, ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону Хетей. 

Спорить было некогда, уже объявляли расписание, и Санада обреченно уселся на свободное место. На следующий день в группе Сакаки намечалось два матча, ни в одном из которых Санада не участвовал, стандартная общая тренировка и кросс. 

Атобе спросил что-то у Ошитари, тот хмыкнул и, склонившись к плечу капитана, долго рассказывал. Атобе не перебивал, хмурился, осматривал зал, пока не зацепил вглядом Санаду. Вопреки ожиданиям, комментариев не последовало, и Санада счел это добрым знаком: возможно, капитан Хетея оставил свою идею.

\--

Ничего и нет.

Стук в дверь Санада осознал уже после того, как она распахнулась, впуская Атобе. Тот вошел и опустился на соседнюю кровать, предпочитая не реагировать на гневные взгляды. 

\- Санада? Санада? – голос Юкимуры привел его в себя.

\- Минутку, Юкимура, - буркнул он в трубку и прикрыл динамик ладонью. – Атобе, я разговариваю по телефону, – произнес он таким голосом, что любой другой бы сбежал, но Атобе лишь склонил голову набок.

\- Я вижу. 

Неловко переступив через вытянутые в проход между кроватями ноги Атобе, Санада вывалился в коридор, прижимая трубку к уху. Юкимура терпеливо ждал и никаких вопросов не задавал.

\- Мне же надо как-то выполнять свой план, - улыбнулся Атобе позже в ответ на хмурое обвинение, без сомнения, наслаждаясь ситуацией. 

\- Да? И какое же отношение мои слабости имеют к моему капитану?

\- Ты не поверишь, но прямое, - Атобе замолк, заметив реакцию Санады. Тот подхватил с кровати ветровку, натянул сверху, запутавшись в рукавах. Санада явно собирался ответить грубо, но в последний момент сдержался.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

Естественно, Атобе чего-то хотел. 

\--

Когда через два часа Санада подошел к месту встречи, Атобе уже был на месте: чуть откинув голову назад и положив руку на спинку лавочки, оглядывал корт, словно король - свои владения. 

\- Идем?

\- Конечно, - Атобе с легкостью поднялся одним плавным движением. – Сейчас как раз начнется игра Фуджи и Ибу. Не думал, кстати, что ты пропускаешь утреннюю разминку. Я не заметил тебя сегодня.

\- Я уже сделал эти упражнения утром.

\- Утром? Сейчас десять.

\- Утром. В пять.

\- Санада, ты монстр какой-то.

\- Я не собираюсь проигрывать. 

Он не стал договаривать, что сделает все, чтобы выиграть у одного человека. И это не Атобе. И даже не Тезука. 

\--

\- Ты стал сильнее по сравнению с прошлым годом.

Атобе следил за игрой Хиеши против Тачибаны. Это был третий матч с утра, за которым они наблюдали вместе, потому что Санада в очередной раз не придумал, как отказаться от достаточно вежливого приглашения.

\- Это логично, - ответил он, втайне радуясь подобному замечанию. 

Игра Хиеши была слишком узкой, не требовались ни аналитические способности Янаги, ни врожденная интуиция Юкимуры, чтобы это увидеть. Хиеши прижился бы в Риккайдай, он тоже думал лишь о победе, но его стратегия Атобе явно не нравилась: после очередного пропуска подачи он слегка поморщился и повернулся к Санаде.

\- Не говори, что ты меня не помнишь, - Атобе хмыкнул и поправил волосы. - Прошлый год, этот же лагерь. Мы все не особо выделились, но не заметить меня! Это очень недальновидно – не следить за потенциальными соперниками. Готовься к неприятным сюрпризам.

Санада помнил: и прошлый лагерь, и национальный, но не хотел обсуждать свои или чужие техники, ведь такие разговоры наверняка входили в грандиозный план Атобе.

\- Этот Хиеши из твоей команды, - попробовал он перевести тему, - почему он не использует короткие подачи? Он не видит, что это единственный шанс для него?

\- Видит, - пожал плечами Атобе. – Но старается выиграть с помощью своего стиля. 

\- Я его понимаю.

\- Ты тоже будешь придерживаться своего стиля, даже если это грозит проигрышем?

\- Атобе, - решил на всякий случай уточнить Санада, - я не буду тебе подыгрывать.

Тот лишь довольно усмехнулся.

\- Да брось. Я просто поддерживаю беседу, - Атобе запрокинул голову и уставился в небо, будто оно было намного интереснее матча его товарища по команде. – Ничто не запрещает нам общаться.

\- Мы соперники.

\- Во-первых, на данном этапе мы союзники, во-вторых, противостояние на корте не обязывает нас игнорировать друг друга постоянно. 

Санада промолчал.

\- Хорошо. Теперь только нейтральные вопросы, окей? Твое хобби?

\- Атобе, ты издеваешься? 

\- Что? 

\- Мое хобби – теннис.

\- О, - фыркнул Атобе, - отлично! У меня тоже! 

Санада уставился на ракетку Хиеши, но сохранить невозмутимый вид рядом со смеющимся Атобе было очень сложно. 

\--

\- Тезука... - начал Санада, когда они пересекли четвертый километр кросса. Бегущий рядом Атобе слегка повернул голову в его сторону, свободный наушник качался в такт движению. Разговаривать на бегу - одно из самых глупых занятий, но Санаде неловко было бежать бок о бок с Атобе и делать вид, что того не существует. Атобе на многое обращал внимание, кроме своей блистательной персоны, и довольно интересно было обсуждать с ним техники Тезуки. Или Эчизена. Или Тезуки. Или Эчизена. 

На пятом километре - своеобразная отметка о необходимости начать новый разговор – надо спросить о чем угодно еще, решил Санада. Про тот матч с Тезукой Атобе рассказывал с каким-то странным выражением: то ли гордости, то ли досады. 

Санада встречался с капитаном Сейгаку год назад, и это была сложная, тяжелая, приятная игра. Образы Юкимуры, Атобе и Тезуки в воображении Санады слились воедино. Он физически нуждался в матче, это воздержание изводило его, хоть и отвлекало от других проблем.

На пятом километре Санада не успел.

\- Эчизен, - бросил Атобе, и Санаде не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы заметить улыбку. Санада сдержался. Снова рассказывать о своем проигрыше на турнире Канто было неприятно, но с каждым разом все меньше, он даже стал добавлять подробности и пытаться анализировать ошибки. 

После недолгого обсуждения с Юкимурой и бесконечного разбора с Янаги Санада смирился с поражением, но в разговорах с Атобе окончательно его признал. 

\--

\- Знаешь, Юкимура поступил бы так же, - от услышанных слов Санада едва не поперхнулся. 

\- Как? 

Ренджи аккуратно вытер салфеткой губы, пряча улыбку.

\- Ты даешь команде шанс, это очень верное решение в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Что?

\- Генъичиро, - начал Янаги, и Санада пожалел об очередном испорченном завтраке. – Мы становились национальными чемпионами несколько лет подряд, а в этом году проиграли на Канто. Все осознают необходимость тренироваться и развиваться, и это лучше всего получается в настоящих матчах. С другой стороны, мы уже не можем позволить себе рисковать. 

Санада промолчал, не до конца понимая, к чему клонит Янаги.

\- Чемпионат по Приглашению – отличная площадка для тренировок. И ты молодец, что предоставил команде шанс проявить себя. Постоянное давление – не то, что нам сейчас нужно. Атобе хороший капитан и хороший стратег, - неожиданно продолжил Ренджи. – Хетей тоже несладко. Они пропустили Канто и наверняка с ума сходят от отсутствия настоящих соревнований. Каждой команде необходим сильный капитан, но опасно держаться на нем одном. Мы – прекрасный тому пример. 

Санада почувствовал, что краснеет, и непроизвольно сжал кулаки под столом.

\- К тому же, нынешним Риккайдай пора учиться самостоятельности. После этого чемпионата многое изменится. Постарайся и дальше верить в наших ребят.

Нельзя сказать, что в бесплодных попытках избежать встреч с Атобе Санада забыл про команду: он следил за максимальным числом матчей, а вечером обсуждал их с Ренджи, но на постоянный контроль и традиционные наказания проигравших времени уже не оставалось. Атобе порой раздражал, порой действовал на нервы, но, какие бы цели ни преследовал капитан Хетея, он отвлекал Санаду от команды.

Санаде не хотелось размышлять, как поступил бы на его месте Юкимура. Мысли о капитане приносили не очень приятные эмоции: резкий удар неудовлетворенности и чувства вины, а понимание и прощение капитана ранило так же, как ранило бы обвинение. 

\--

Вечерняя встреча в бассейне прошла намного лучше предыдущих. 

Может, успех заключался в молчании. Лишь в самом начале Атобе прокомментировал небольшое опоздание и, предусмотрительно не дожидаясь реакции, нырнул: правильно, красиво, без брызг вошел в воду.

Бездействие начинало напрягать даже Санаду, несмотря на то, что обычно он переносил любые условия стойко. Попав в сборную первым, он почти не принимал в тренировках активного участия - хорошо, если в день тренеры ставили его хотя бы в один матч. В таком же положении оказался и Атобе. Санада с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не завершить отложенную игру, наплевав на запреты.

Развлечений в лагере было немного. За пару проведенных вместе дней они перепробовали их все, пока на пробежке не обнаружили в стороне от основного комплекса здание бассейна.

Санада опасался, что Атобе даже здесь устроит соревнование, и приготовился с невозмутимым видом курсировать по своей дорожке, но тот не обращал на него внимания, резал воду точными, уверенными жестами. 

Плавать Санаде нравилось: уходило напряжение из мышц, выбранный ритм помогал успокоиться и разобраться в собственных мыслях. Когда Атобе помахал ему с кромки бассейна и указал на большой циферблат, выяснилось, что они провели в воде около двух часов, хотя усталости совсем не было. Он осилил еще несколько дорожек и лишь затем направился в душ, попутно удивившись, что Атобе еще плескался в соседней кабинке. 

Санада и сам пробыл под душем довольно долго, зависнув в приятной расслабленности хорошо размявшегося тела. Выйдя, он обнаружил Атобе: в свежей форме, с занесенной над головой расческой - и вся его поза выражала страдание. Санада застыл в дверях душевой кабинки, оценивая расстояние до шкафчика. Неловко было возвращаться обратно, поэтому он невозмутимо направился к своим вещам, затянув полотенце на бедрах. Неудача с прической подпортила Атобе настроение, он сосредоточил внимание на Санаде и с хищным видом наблюдал, как тот неловко шлепает по холодному кафелю, непроизвольно подгибая пальцы на ногах. Тактично отворачиваться Атобе не собирался – что ж, у Санады было чем ответить.

\- Твои волосы, - сказал он. Не то чтобы у Атобе были какие-то серьезные проблемы, но удар явно попал в цель. 

\- Заткнись, Санада. В лагере подобного уровня должны быть лучшие условия. Но я это уже говорил, - неожиданно быстро закончил выступление Атобе и двинулся к Санаде, замершему с носком в руке. Он не успел опомниться, как пальцы Атобе скользнули вниз по плечу, инспектируя мускулы, сомкнулись на локте и остались там.

Заговорили они вместе.

\- Атобе, это уже слишком…

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что твой невидимый замах очень быстро разрушит локоть, если делать его неправильно?

\- Я знаю, - соврал Санада. Атобе замечал все, особенно техники соперника, и информация была полезной – если, конечно, он не решил сыграть грязно и соврать, чтобы сбить Санаду с толку. – Что тебе до этого?

Атобе не прекращал рассматривать руку, будто видел сквозь кожу состояние мышц. Наконец он закончил, провел ладонью до самых кончиков пальцев так, что на секунду его пальцы замерли в ладони Санады: 

– Ладно, – уже в дверях он обернулся. - До вечера? 

\- До вечера, - ответил Санада и начал одеваться.

\--

\- Поздравляю.

Тезука наконец нашел для него минутку. Санада пожал ему руку и хотел было спросить о будущем матче, когда заметил Хетей, полным составом направляющихся к выходу. Атобе пропустил своих подопечных вперед, подцепил со столика стакан, остановился возле стены и посмотрел прямо на Санаду, который мог бы сделать вид, что не заметил. Но он заметил.

\- Поздравляю, - без зазрения совести воспользовался он методом Тезуки начать разговор. – Твой друг попал в команду.

\- Я делал ставку не на него, - Атобе поморщился, тут же снова ослепительно улыбнулся, - но спасибо. Ответные поздравления, думаю, не будут лишними?

\- Посмотрим, как Кирихара справится. 

Они помолчали: Атобе давал ему шанс продолжить самому, а Санада не знал, что еще сказать – он никогда не был инициатором их общения. Он намекнул бы, что эти три дня не были такими ужасными, как он представлял сначала, и компания Атобе – не самое страшное, что случалось с ним в жизни. Но с намеками у Санады было не очень, потому он лишь поправил кепку и придвинулся чуть ближе, освобождая проход кому-то в форме Св.Рудольфа.

\- Значит, до встречи на Чемпионате? – отчеканил он наконец, всматриваясь в лицо Атобе. 

\- Я не прощаюсь, - улыбнулся тот непринужденно и легко, словно затянувшееся молчание его совершенно не смутило. – До завтра. 

Санада даже не успел закатить глаза, а Атобе уже покинул зал.

\--

На следующее утро к моменту всеобщего пробуждения Санада успел не только потренироваться, но и полностью собраться, поэтому чувствовал себя довольно некомфортно, ожидая прибытия автобусов. Янаги методично укладывал вещи, иногда обращаясь к вице-капитану с вопросами, но Санада отвечал чаще всего невпопад – как ни хотелось этого признавать, на самом деле он готовился. Атобе явно опять что-то задумал, и уже одно предчувствие его назойливого внимания заставляло Санаду напрячься. 

Перед завтраком Атобе не появился. Санада обрадовался.

На завтраке он лишь кивнул с другого конца стола и продолжил шепотом объяснять что-то Ошитари, отложив палочки и не притрагиваясь к еде. Санада вздохнул с облегчением.

До отбытия оставалось полчаса: Янаги собирался, Атобе не было, Санада сидел на кровати возле своей сумки и понемногу начинал злиться – особенно на то, что ситуация внезапно стала так его волновать. 

«Да вы шутите», - сокрушенно подумал он через пять минут, поправил кепку и постучал в дверь комнаты Атобе.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можно не отвечать на стук в дверь, если занят? – поинтересовался Санада, застав Атобе в расстегнутой рубашке. Форма висела на спинке стула. – Доброе утро.

\- Тебя что-то смущает? Доброе утро.

\- Я пришел попрощаться.

Атобе склонил голову, словно одобряя действия собеседника и поощряя продолжать, и принялся застегивать пуговицы. 

\- Тренироваться с тобой было интересно. Если бы не вся эта чушь про мои слабые стороны… 

\- О, - Атобе занялся манжетами. – Я тебе еще раз говорю, это правда. Я найду твои недостатки до нашего следующего матча.

\- Слушай, - Санада понял, что идея разойтись миром была очень, очень непродуманной, - мы оба знаем, что нашим командам требовалась свобода действий, поэтому и отошли в сторону. И ты надоедал мне не ради сбора фактов, а чтобы твои ребята могли спокойно соревноваться.

\- Одно другому не мешает, - Атобе подхватил с кровати галстук с эмблемой Хетея. – Последний штрих.

И зачем-то двинулся к Санаде, на ходу затягивая на шее полоску ткани. Санада уставился на пальцы, ловко справляющиеся со сложным узлом – и вскоре имел возможность рассмотреть их во всех деталях, потому что Атобе подошел так близко, что козырек кепки легко прочертил по его волосам, а шею обдало теплым дыханием. Санада насчитал три выдоха, прежде чем Атобе отстранился и одним точным движением затянул галстук, который лег на белоснежную рубашку идеально.

\- Выше на пять-шесть сантиметров, - подвел итог Атобе и улыбнулся, - значит, твой рост около ста восьмидесяти сантиметров. Учту. 

**Часть 2. Рин: спокоен как лес.**

\- Согни колени, будет удобнее. Расслабься. Давай. 

Санада ударил по очередному вымышленному мячу, почувствовал, как напряжение ушло сначала на локоть, затем на запястье. Он увлекся и сделал еще не меньше десятка замахов, прежде чем вспомнил, где находится. Сетка на крыше напоминала ограждение корта, но они все еще были в больнице - единственном доступном поле сражений для Юкимуры.

Санада перехватил ракетку и направился к капитану. 

\- Что тебя не устраивает? – поинтересовался тот, не поднимаясь со скамьи. – Твоя подача стала быстрее с того времени, когда я видел ее в последний раз. 

Санада молчал, уткнувшись в полотенце, пытаясь сформулировать ответ. «Не помешает ли мне эта подача в будущем»? «Я неожиданно понял, что делаю удар неправильно»? «Я поддался на провокацию Атобе Кейго и начал сомневаться в своей технике»?

\- Ничего, - ответил он наконец. – Хотел посоветоваться перед чемпионатом. 

Он чуть не прикусил себе язык на последних словах, но было уже поздно. Выражение лица Юкимуры не изменилось, и он никак не показал, что расстроился. Он немного помолчал и спросил:

\- Расскажешь про лагерь? Кого выбрали в команду?

Юкимура жаждал подробностей, и тут Санада столкнулся с трудностями. Лагерь был уже очень далеко - чужой, непривычной жизнью, отошедшей на задний план на фоне вернувшейся рутины. 

Рассказывать было нечего, но Санада послушно повторил отчет о самых значимых матчах. Жаль, рядом не было Янаги – тот намного лучше подходил для достоверной передачи технических данных игроков. Санада запоминал упущенные победы, проигранные геймы и неотбитые подачи, и рассказ вряд ли принес Юкимуре много новой информации. Даже находясь в больнице, он порой знал о развитии игроков больше, чем Санада, который встречался с ними каждый день на тренировках.

Темой новой и заслуживающей внимания был неожиданный интерес к нему Атобе, но обсуждать это с Юкимурой не хотелось. Он не придал бы этому значения, разве что выговорил бы за сыгранный матч, а расстраивать капитана в очередной раз не входило в планы Санады. 

Хватило трех дней, чтобы сблизиться с Атобе, пусть не по своей воле – и пары дней, чтобы забыть: нервирующие разговоры, раздражающие встречи и провокационные заявления – все, кроме того, что было напрямую связано с его техниками и его игрой. 

Сигнал о новом сообщении прозвучал, когда они с Юкимурой входили обратно в палату. Санада ненавидел эти минуты: надо было прощаться, договариваться о следующей встрече и уходить,так и не обсудив то, что его на самом деле волновало. Шансом избежать неприятного ритуала Санада не воспользовался, хоть Юкимура заинтересованно посмотрел на рюкзак, из которого донеслось пиликанье.

На лестничном пролете третьего этажа удалось справиться с обвесом рюкзака, ракетки и сумки с формой, но телефон попал в руку еще через этаж и то по чистой случайности. До самой стеклянной двери выхода Санада на ходу сражался с расползающимся в руках багажом, и прочитанные слова ударили его вместе с липким воздухом июльского полдня. 

Пока Санада осмысливал текст сообщения, размышлял, зачем Атобе написал ему и откуда у него номер, как реагировать и надо ли – время, согласно часам на экране телефона, скакнуло на пять минут вперед, а сам он оказался на другой стороне улицы в больничных бахилах на ногах.

\--

«Хочу проверить, действительно ли ты встаешь в четыре?»

Сообщение пришло спустя минуту после сигнала будильника. Санада хмыкнул, представив, как Атобе специально просыпался, чтобы задать вопрос, руки чесались ответить, но ведь именно этого он и добивался. 

Санада держался. Это не было достойным испытанием, способным принести ему хоть какую-то пользу, но Санада твердо решил не поддаваться. Но это оказалось нелегко: упоминания Атобе внезапно посыпались на него со всех сторон. Если Янаги, вздумавшего разобрать «Рондо на Поражение», или Нио с его рассказами об особняке Атобе еще можно было обвинить в сговоре, то собственного деда, высказавшегося про какую-то финансовую операцию с участием отца Атобе, Санада заподозрить не посмел. 

Поднимаясь в комнату, Санада гадал, сколько его ожидает сообщений, полученных за ужин. По страсти, с которой Атобе принялся за дело, вполне можно было обнаружить взорвавшийся от перегрева телефон. Не обнаружилось ни одного, что должно было насторожить Санаду и подготовить к утренней канонаде сигналов, вызвавшей бурный интерес Кирихары.

\- Кто это тебе пишет? – поинтересовался он прямо, подсев к вице-капитану поближе. Санада пожалел, что успел снять кроссовки, потому убежать стало проблематично. - Девушка? – продолжил Кирихара, жадно всматриваясь в экран брошенного рядом телефона. 

\- Нет, не девушка, – если у девушек принято писать такое количество бессмысленных сообщений, Санада повременит с отношениями. – Это Атобе.

\- Да ладно, Атобе из Хетей? Не верю. Ему бы ты отвечал. Наверняка поклонница. Ну? - засмеялся Кирихара, но заметно убавил громкость смеха, убедившись, что Санада не шутил. 

\--

\- Я бы очень хотел посмотреть ваши игры, - улыбнулся Юкимура.

\- Капитан, будут же показывать по местному спортивному. Прямой эфир, - раздулся от гордости Кирихара, словно лично договаривался о трансляции. – У вас тут телевизор работает? Я найду канал.

Завладев пультом, он принялся ожесточенно тыкать в кнопки. Санада откашлялся, не зная, с чего начать на этот раз, но к счастью, капитан обратил внимание на Янаги: 

\- Ренджи, а почему ты не в команде? Никогда не поверю, что ты проиграл отборочные.

\- Конечно, нет. Коммерческое мероприятие, ценится зрелищность, а теннис по данным не так захватывает. К тому же, у меня не было шанса продемонстрировать все свои способности, как у Генъичиро. 

\- Правда? – засмеялся Юкимура, но Санада предпочел и дальше разглядывать помехи на телевизионном экране, а не испепелять взглядом Янаги. 

\- Да, они с Атобе устроили настоящее представление. Думаю, идея исходила от Атобе, но смотрелось потрясающе. Надеюсь, тебе удастся встретиться с ним в финале, Сейичи. Это будет отличный матч. 

\- Посмотрим, - отозвался Юкимура.

\- Я изучил твое состояние после операции, - Янаги подхватил планшет со столбиками мелких цифр. Санаду коробила прямолинейность, с которой тот обсуждал подобные вопросы, но, несмотря на неловкость, он слушал внимательно, жалея лишь о том, что ему точно непозволительно записывать температуру и давление, прогнозы врачей и сроки реабилитации, возможные осложнения и перспективы полного восстановления. 

Слова, графики, прогнозы были обманчивы, как был обманчив и внешний вид: птичьи косточки в вырезе больничной пижамы, бледное лицо, тонкие руки и тихий голос – Юкимура оставался сильнее всех, кого Санада когда-либо знал. 

Он некстати вспомнил Атобе – таким, каким видел в лагере: в отличной физической форме, уверенным в своей силе, не скрывающим ее, готовым доказать свое превосходство любому, кто в нем засомневается. Атобе был одним из лучших теннисистов их уровня - и выглядел таким. Санада ни в чем не обвинял Юкимуру, но неосознанная честность тела Атобе нравилась ему намного больше. 

В конце посещения они остались наедине: команда считала, что капитану и вице-капитану ежедневно надо обсуждать секретные стратегии и планы.

\- Национальный все ближе, да? – Юкимура протянул руку, будто хотел дотронуться до Санады. – Не волнуйся, Генъичиро. Я успею оправиться к финалу. Мы снова станем чемпионами. 

Наверняка пальцы Юкимуры были такими же холодными, как и слова, за которыми Санаде снова почудился намек на его проигрыш. 

\- Хорошо. 

Телефон в рюкзаке коротко пропищал, но Санада не спешил узнать, что еще Атобе счел нужным ему сообщить.

\- Тебе смс, - подсказал Юкимура, не сводя с него глаз.

\- Это неважно.

Хотел бы он и сам в это поверить. 

\--

Провал случился неожиданно.

\- Нет, ну это уже смешно! – сказал Атобе вместо приветствия и рассмеялся. Его голос в трубке был таким же, как в жизни, Санада с легкостью представил расслабленную позу и довольную улыбку. - Почему ты не подошел? 

Санада хмыкнул: ситуация вышла дурацкой.

\- Не узнал, - ответил он, надеясь, что Атобе не заметит его стараний говорить серьезно, но Атобе, видимо, стало еще веселей. 

\- Санада. Кто-то еще знает про твое чувство юмора или ты убираешь свидетелей? А если правда не узнал, капитан знает про твою слепоту?

Первым желанием Санады при встрече в фойе театра несколько часов назад было развернуться и уйти. Более нелепую и неудачную встречу сложно было представить: после неотвеченных сообщений и проигнорированных звонков оставалось столкнуться нос к носу на вечере латинских танцев, чтобы почувствовать себя конченым идиотом. 

Справившись с потрясением, Санада даже двинулся навстречу – хотя бы для того, чтобы объяснить причину своего присутствия в подобном месте и лишить Атобе удовольствия до конца жизни шутить на эту тему, но вокруг двигалась целая процессия людей всех возрастов. Метров за пять Санада свернул в сторону, злясь и ругая себя за малодушие, но привлекать внимание не хотелось. 

По закону подлости места у них оказались рядом, и Санада два часа просидел, не поворачивая головы и внимательно следя за действиями на сцене. Более случайное совпадение сложно было придумать. Выступала дальняя родственница семьи, которой необходимо было оказать поддержку – Санады это не касалось, пока у матери не появились срочные дела и его не отправили на замену, сообщив за несколько часов до начала. О том, что заставило присутствовать на концерте Атобе, Санада старался не думать.

\- Чем занимаешься? – поинтересовался Атобе, словно это был не первый разговор за долгое время. После подобной встречи не взять трубку было бы не только глупо, но и ужасно невежливо. Они и так показали себя полными идиотами, делая вид, что незнакомы – будто, сядь они вместе, это означало бы какое-то изменение в их отношении друг к другу. 

\- Осмысливаю увиденное, - честно признался Санада. 

\- Ты не устаешь меня удивлять. Честно говоря, я и не предполагал, что увижу тебя в…

\- Атобе. Не начинай. И на всякий случай: я не хочу, чтобы вдруг возникли слухи о моей любви к танго. 

\- Конечно, нет, - слишком легко согласился Атобе, не оставляя сомнений, что репутации сурового самурая пришел конец. – Стечение обстоятельств. Понимаю. Как подготовка к Чемпионату? 

\- Нормально, - Атобе молчал, и Санада, закатив глаза, продолжил: - Как обычно, Атобе. Ничего особенного. Тренировки каждый день. По несколько часов, - Санада отчетливо слышал мягкие шорохи и возню, видимо, Атобе устраивался поудобнее, рассчитывая на продолжительную беседу.

\- Ладно, не волнуйся, я не собираюсь ничего выпытывать. Смотрел выступление Бейкера?

\- Нет, я не привык обсуждать соперников.

Они проговорили о команде американцев еще полчаса: Атобе много знал об их техниках и делился информацией, как зазывала на ярмарке. Санада почувствовал желание выйти на корт против них как можно скорее, так многообещающе звучали характеристики. 

Атобе также неожиданно и легко попрощался, как и начал разговор. Санада собирался было спросить, откуда у него телефонный номер, но в последний момент остановился: не хотел, чтобы Атобе узнал, как на самом деле его волнуют эти сообщения и звонки. А со стороны это не выглядело таким уж важным делом и получалось намного спокойнее и проще – во многом благодаря тому, что у Атобе все выходило естественно, и это Санаде нравилось.

\--

\- Ты идешь? – Янаги закончил свою тренировку, и в зале слышался лишь свист мячей, вылетающих из автомата, и глухие удары о струны ракетки. Санада планировал заниматься дольше, но не при Янаги – новые техники он берег для Тезуки и не хотел демонстрировать, пока отработает их так, что сможет выполнить в любой ситуации. 

\- Как твои успехи? – поинтересовался Янаги, словно не знал этого лучше самого Санады. 

\- Нормально, - отозвался тот. Янаги не предложил помощи в тренировках, избавив Санаду от необходимости отказываться. 

Они молчали весь путь до метро, но на станции Янаги завел разговор, которого Санада не ожидал. 

\- Кстати, насчет Атобе. Что он от тебя хочет? 

\- Я не знаю.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это странно? 

\- Нет, - почему-то ответил Санада, хотя считал поведение Атобе не просто странным, а очень странным. 

\- Неожиданно начал общаться с тобой перед Национальным. Ты знаешь, Хетей очень давно не становились чемпионами. 

\- Я не думаю, что Атобе…

\- Ладно, мой поезд. До завтра.

Несмотря на каникулы, Санада очень устал, и двадцать минут до пересадки проехал в полусне. Перед закрытыми глазами мелькали мячи, дверные надписи в коридоре больницы, иероглифы сообщений и цифры номера Атобе. 

Санада попытался вспомнить, сколько они сходились с командой, но в Риккайдай будто специально держались друг от друга дальше, чем могли бы, искусственно взращивали индивидуальности, служащие общему делу. Они долго шли к дружбе – через тренировки, соперничество, соревнования, и по сравнению с этим сближение с Атобе получалось слишком стремительным. 

\--

Если тактичность не была главной чертой Атобе, то пунктуальность оказалась поистине королевской, и на следующий день звонок раздался ровно в десять вечера. Санада не думал, что у них остались темы, которые требовали обсуждения – после того миллиарда сообщений, что Атобе счел необходимым прислать ему в течение дня. 

\- Ты продолжаешь за мной наблюдать и собирать данные? – поинтересовался он после обмена приветствиями. Больше всего раздражала собственная непоколебимая уверенность в том, что Атобе получает от этого развлечения ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.

\- Если тебе приятно так считать, то можно сказать и так.

\- А как будет честно?

\- Мне скучно. Если я позвоню кому-то не по вопросам тенниса, это будут обсуждать весь следующий день вместо тренировки.

\- Ты предпочитаешь отнимать время у меня?

\- Точно, - подтвердил Атобе, нисколько не смутившись. – Ты же не занят сейчас? 

Санада вынужден был согласиться. Он уже закончил тренировку в додзе, приготовился к завтрашнему походу в больницу, улегся на футон и готов был уделить Атобе десять минут. Или пятнадцать. 

Через час у него заболело ухо – он прижимал трубку слишком сильно.

\- Ты хуже девчонки, - Санада не сдержал улыбки после очередного замечания собеседника. – Не думал, что ты так любишь посплетничать.

\- Сплетни? – фыркнул Атобе. – Ничего подобного. Я готов повторить свои слова любому в лицо. Я не считаю некрасивым оценивать потенциальных соперников. Все это делают, но никто не признается, как будто это что-то плохое. 

\--

\- Ты не обязан приходить каждый день.

Походы к Юкимуре не доставляли удовольствия, но от посещений становилось легче, словно от личного контроля капитан мог восстановиться быстрее. 

\- Ты готов к чемпионату? 

\- Да. 

\- Я имею в виду, к Национальному. 

Санада откинулся на спинку лавочки, наблюдая за больными, неторопливо гуляющими по широким дорожкам. Сами они уже отходили кругов десять прежде, чем устроились здесь. 

\- Я работаю над двумя новыми техниками, - ответил он, хотя и не собирался рассказывать никому про тренировки. – Против техник Тезуки. 

\- Понятно. Надеюсь, тебе удастся с ними встретиться, – Юкимура повернулся. – Если он будет во вторых одиночных.

\- Что это значит? 

\- Первые одиночные буду играть я, как обычно. 

Санада напрягся, подавил поднимающееся раздражение.

\- Почему?

\- Я капитан. 

\- Тебе все равно, с кем играть?

\- Мы не можем больше рисковать. Пока я сильнее, первые одиночные – мои, - Юкимура улыбнулся, но впечатление от своих слов ему сгладить не удалось. 

Санада хотел было предложить прямо сейчас проверить, кто из них сильнее, но вовремя понял, что лишь выставит себя бестактным дураком. 

\- Меня выпишут на следующей неделе.

\- Это… отлично.

«Это отлично, но игру с Тезукой я не отдам». 

\--

\- Ты так напрягаешься, будто от моего звонка тебя дергает током.

\- Атобе. 

\- Санада. Это нормально, когда люди разговаривают друг с другом. 

\- Ненормально звонить мне каждый день. У нас нет ничего общего, кроме тенниса.

\- Но кто отнимет у нас теннис? – ответ Санаду устраивал, хотя он даже не предполагал, что когда-нибудь решится задать вопрос. Они с Атобе владели техниками на одинаковом уровне – существовала ли более весомая причина для общения сейчас, когда все в их жизни крутилось вокруг игры? И уж точно теннис не исчезнет в ближайшее время.

\- Странно, почему мы не пересеклись раньше. Я хочу сыграть с тобой еще раз.

\- У нас запрещены неофициальные матчи.

\- Я слышал. До сих пор не понимаю, почему. Боитесь проиграть? Ваша репутация и так уже подмочена после Сейгаку.

\- Ваша тоже. 

\- Что поделать. Одинокий демон Сейгаку. Теперь-то мы не будем беспечными. 

\- Атобе.

\- Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

\- Прекрати.

\- Предлагаю сыграть после чемпионата по Приглашению.

\- Я же сказал, нет.

\- О, как серьезно.

\- Очень. Я не хочу подводить капитана. 

\- С его стороны очень эгоистично пользоваться тобой единолично. 

\--

Было время, когда Санада хотел, чтобы Юкимура пользовался его дружбой: в тот первый год, что они стали чемпионами и Санада улыбался на командной фотографии, держась за поднятый вверх кубок. Выпускной класс младшей школы, их собрали вместе прямо перед Национальным, чтобы оценить шансы в будущем году. Они выиграли, а познакомились ближе уже потом. 

Сильный должен защищать слабых, учили его в додзе отец и дед, и Санада порывался помочь Юкимуре, взять на себя часть обязанностей, поддержать тихого, хрупкого с виду капитана.

На вершине стоит сильнейший, гласил кодекс Риккайдай. Юкимура не говорил ему ни слова, покидая корт после очередной победы. Он никогда не комментировал игру Санады, если тот не спрашивал мнения сам, и сначала между ними было лишь молчаливое соревнование, борьба за лидерство в команде – которую Санада проиграл. Правда, это они тоже не обсуждали. 

Юкимура легко подпускал к себе и так же легко отдалялся, наверняка даже не замечая этого отдаления. Он был одиночкой, и это было нормально, Юкимура никого не отталкивал специально, но и не позволял быть никем иным, кроме как соперником – пусть в рамках одной команды, но они постоянно должны были соревноваться, чтобы оставаться чемпионами. Санада не задумывался об этом сначала, а потом привык – он любил соревнования, любил команду, любил теннис. 

После проигрыша на Канто Санада старался не допустить сомнений, но оставаться императором после разгрома требовало значительных усилий. Возможно, надо было обращать больше внимания не только на дисциплину и выдержку. Возможно, надо было искать запасные пути, а не полагаться лишь на умения, которые считались непобедимыми. Их техники были великолепны – закрытые от внешних наблюдателей так же, как от внутренних: они никогда не показывали друг другу приемы без крайней необходимости, думая, что это позволяло скопить больше энергии, сэкономить больше сил. Эта стратегия работала, Риккайдай боялись, и Юкимуре Санада был благодарен. ФуРинКаЗан появился после того, как он понял, что эмоции – не то, что ему поможет в игре и жизни. 

\--

В день перед чемпионатом капитан решил потренировать его сам – Санада долго не мог заставить себя зайти в палату и отдать сумку с формой и ракеткой. Он отлично понимал, что никакой тренировки не получится, после операции и недель без тенниса Юкимура вряд ли был в состоянии играть хотя бы на среднем уровне. 

Вышло еще хуже. Санаде было стыдно уже от того, что приходилось посылать капитану легкие мячи, принимать участие в этом унижении, молча пытаться скрыть неконтролируемое разочарование. От мысли, что у Юкимуры не получится вернуть былую форму и сыграть матч, в котором Санада одолеет его честно, он испытал реальный ужас. 

Проигрыш Тезуке был болезненным, но именно он заставил Санаду заниматься теннисом еще серьезнее, это тянулось из детства, но истончилось, конкретизировалось, и победа должна была стать точкой в их истории. С Юкимурой было по-другому: это проблема юношества, соперничество во время взросления, позиция вечного второго номера в команде, где личный успех служил лишь индикатором общего, а члены команды скорее контролировали неудачи, чем разделяли радость. 

Первая игра с главным соперником вымотала необходимостью контролировать силу удара и справляться с раздражением внутри - больше, чем если бы Юкимура стал сильнее в пять раз своего обычного уровня.

До Чемпионата оставалось около двенадцати часов, Санада валялся на футоне и гадал, сможет ли получить от капитана достойное состязание. На звонок он ответил, не открывая глаз.

\- Погоди, я сейчас перезвоню, - предупредил Атобе вместо приветствия и отключился до того, как Санада успел спросить, какой смысл вообще звонить, если не можешь разговаривать.

Через пару минут брат протянул Санаде трубку домашнего телефона, улыбаясь удивленно и с интересом.

\- Атобе. И зачем?

\- Проверил: восемь вечера, ты уже дома, интересный факт. 

\- Мда. Ты с городского?

\- Нет, - честно признался Атобе. – Лень было идти. Но ты не переживай, это недорого, ты уже входишь в мой тариф «3 любимых номера», - Атобе рассмеялся, и Санада ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он испытывал нечто похожее на огорчение: уже завтра они встретятся лично: пересекутся между своими матчами или не обменяются и парой слов. 

\- Как настроение перед игрой?

Отвратительно. Хуже не придумаешь. 

\- Нормально. 

\- Я почему-то так и думал. Ты самый «нормальный» человек, которого я знаю. У вас что, есть какой-то кодекс или устав? Никакого веселья? 

\- Не говори ерунды. У нас все…

\- Нормально? – подсказал Атобе. – Ладно, поверю. У вас все под контролем. Не удивлюсь, если вы везде такие успешные. Вот, Санада, - продолжал Атобе, но голос его изменился. – У тебя кто-нибудь есть?

Такой резкий переход в область неловких вопросов Санаду насторожил, заставил вспомнить, что с Атобе расслабляться не стоит. Несколько разговоров по телефону не делали их друзьями.

\- М? – не унимался Атобе.

Юкимура. Тезука. Все долги, которые держали его крепче любых отношений.

\- Кто-нибудь – есть. 

\- Понятно. 

Атобе замолчал, и впервые Санаду это расстроило – сразу вспомнилась ужасная игра с капитаном. 

\- Как Юкимура?

Атобе словно прочитал мысли и ударил по больному месту – вероятно, что так и было.

\- Он поправляется.

\- Восстановится к Национальному?

Хотел бы Санада знать.

\- Да, - говорить дальше на эту тему он не собирался, опасаясь выдать свои опасения. – Но это не твое дело, и я не позволю тебе вмешиваться и обсуждать Юкимуру.

Прозвучало намного резче, чем Санада планировал, но, в конце концов, он сказал правду.

Атобе не произнес ни слова, это молчание не имело ничего общего с тем комфортным спокойствием, что было раньше – Санада почувствовал чужое раздражение на расстоянии, но когда Атобе снова заговорил, голос его не дрогнул.

\- Ты не тот человек, который имеет право мне что-то запрещать. 

\- Я и не собирался. 

\- Ты ведешь себя так, будто общение со мной – самое неприятное, что с тобой случалось.

Атобе вел себя так, будто донимать Санаду – лучшее развлечение, но Санада не собирался ему это объяснять.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь.

\- Что? Разговариваю с тобой? Не делаю вид, что тебя не существует? Проявляю интерес? 

Не дождавшись ответа, Атобе сухо попрощался и отключился. 

Зря Санада размышлял, как пройдет завтрашняя встреча. Они отдалились на еще большую дистанцию, чем были – причем намного более стремительно, чем сошлись. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать: Санада никогда не верил, что они с Атобе станут друзьями.

\--

Двести человек способны кричать очень громко, подумал Санада, когда они вышли на корт. Он слышал только имя Атобе, скандируемое его клубом с энтузиазмом, достойным уважения. 

Атобе ослепительно улыбался, но был раздражен, хоть и старался не показать этого. Санада каким-то образом почувствовал, но выяснять, что послужило причиной – их ссора, или то, что Атобе поставили в парный матч, - времени не было. 

И не нашлось: они начали стремительно проигрывать, несмотря на коронные техники. Санада не сказал бы, что Атобе ему мешал – так же, как он сам старался не лезть на территорию партнера, но мячи они пропускали раз за разом, умудрились отдать гейм на своих подачах и еще пару на чужих, прежде чем нашли решение. 

Данные, которые Атобе собрал против Санады, пригодились, пусть даже они играли не друг против друга: он выбрал идеальный ритм, учел недостатки, про которые Санада и не подозревал, благодаря чему ход игры они изменили довольно быстро, но к последнему очку успели вымотаться – соперники не собирались сдаваться легко. Трибуны ревели, Атобе уходил с корта со спокойной самодовольной улыбкой, ничем не показывая, как тяжело досталась им победа. У самого Санады даже руки дрожали, словно волны усталости прокатывались по телу с головы до ног. 

\--

Когда ему удалось добраться до раздевалки, Атобе уже ждал, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику, скрестив руки на груди. Под его внимательным взглядом Санаде стало неуютно, но он давно научился контролировать свои чувства.

\- Хороший матч, - сказал он, открывая бутылку воды. 

\- Могло быть два хороших матча, если бы нас поставили в одиночные, - отозвался Атобе, протягивая руку. Санада машинально передал воду и, пока Атобе пил большими, жадными глотками, с тревогой отметил, что напряжение нарастает, несмотря на равнодушный тон и отсутствие вопросов. 

Они виделись слишком мало, чтобы Санада успел изучить выражения лица Атобе, но тот точно был взволнован и зол. Игра закончилась, нервы объяснялись реакцией на всплеск адреналина, но злость предназначалась одному Санаде, а Атобе делал вид, что скрывает ее, лишь для того, чтобы Санада острее ощутил давление.

\- Атобе. Извини за вчерашнее.

\- За что же? – Атобе выгнул бровь и скривил рот в улыбке.

\- Я резко отреагировал на твои вопросы. 

\- На один мой вопрос. 

Гул не утихал, но выходить обратно не хотелось. Санада уставился на кроссовки Атобе, сожалея о том, что, как вице-капитан, был обязан присутствовать на всех матчах.

\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, - начал Атобе, двинулся навстречу, оттолкнувшись плечом от холодной поверхности шкафчика, - что ты мне действительно интересен? 

Не приходило. 

\- Атобе, - ответил он, не в силах что-то объяснять.

\- Это твои проблемы. 

\- Мои проблемы, - согласился Санада.

\- Меня успокаивает то, что они не имеют ко мне никакого отношения. 

Вот и оно. То же, что с Юкимурой, то же, что с Тезукой, Янаги, Кирихарой и любым другим – в конечном итоге, никто не имел к Санаде никакого отношения.

\- Но что для меня действительно является загадкой, - продолжил Атобе, - так это твоя уверенность, что я стал бы тратить свое время на твою персону просто так.

\- Я думаю, ты так развлекаешься. Спасаешься от скуки. Нашел, кого можно достать, - Атобе стоял так близко, что Санада видел, как меняется выражение его лица. Атобе склонил голову набок, слегка прищурился, боясь упустить хоть слово. – Я не хочу продолжать общение с тобой, потому что для тебя это шутка.

\- А если нет? 

\- Тогда это еще более странно.

Атобе молчал не менее минуты, внимательно рассматривая лицо Санады, а потом улыбнулся. 

\- Да, очень странно, - Атобе словно размышлял сам с собой. – Мне кажется, я не остановлюсь, пока не поверю, что тебе все равно. Что тебе и правда не хочется со мной общаться, - он двигался медленно, позволяя Санаде проследить за своими действиями.

Он достал руки из карманов шорт, положил ладони на плечи, Санада видел только родинку на щеке и мокрые кончики волос. Поцелуя он почти не почувствовал, легкое прикосновение чужих губ, ожидание ответа.

Объяснений было два. Или Атобе за несколько встреч непостижимым образом заинтересовался Санадой больше, чем планировал, или еще ищет слабые места и врывается в его мир, когда и как захочет, переходя все границы уважения и такта. 

\- Прекрати.

Атобе послушался и отстранился.

Санада копил недоверие и сомнения слишком долго, и вот наступил момент, когда надо было что-то решить. Он поступил правильно – так, как поступил бы на его месте любой здравомыслящий человек, - но почувствовал разочарование, наблюдая, как Атобе молча стягивает мокрую футболку. 

Его движения приобрели непривычную резкость. Атобе не скрывал разочарования – и вряд ли он был расстроен выигрышем в матче Национального чемпионата.

Для настоящего силового удара, того самого, что дал название одной из его техник, Санаде поначалу требовалось выжидать и копить энергию три гейма. Чтобы осознать желание поверить Атобе, ему надо было скрывать чувства и эмоции два года в команде – и тогда чужая искренность выбила почву у него из-под ног. 

Атобе громко захлопнул дверцу, направился к выходу, на ходу поправляя чистую футболку – к толпе, которая его боготворит. Санада догнал его в три широких шага, схватил за руку – больно, судя по тому, как тот шарахнулся в сторону.

\- Атобе. Я передумал. 

\- Еще бы, - выдохнул Атобе с облегчением.

Санаде казалось, что его держат, пока он не заметил, что сам вцепился в Атобе мертвой хваткой и притягивал ближе при каждом шорохе из-за едва прикрытой двери.

Они целовались весь перерыв между парными матчами: под рев трибун, под крики об их победе, под несмолкающие аплодисменты – и это было очень в стиле Атобе, словно целый чемпионат был специально устроен, чтобы собрать достаточное количество публики для первого поцелуя Атобе Кейго. 

В том, что поцелуй у Атобе первый, Санада не стал даже сомневаться: мысль, что Атобе был так эмоционален еще с кем-то, вызывала необоснованную ревность. Он не хотел ошибиться, нуждался в подтверждении того, что выбрал правильно, не имел права требовать чего-то, но обнимал Атобе сильнее, целовал глубже, не допуская того, чтобы тот отстранился. Но Атобе таких попыток не предпринимал.

 

**Часть 3. Ка: опустошает как огонь.**

Началось все с Тезуки. Они оба хотели сыграть с капитаном Сейгаку, оба охотились за ценным противником - и оба пропустили момент, когда Тезука исчез. 

\--

Прошла неделя, и Атобе поймал себя на мысли, что до сих пор не в состоянии проанализировать случившееся. Он поговорил с Сакаки, рассказал об особенностях игры в паре с Санадой, разобрал матчи прошедшего чемпионата с тренером и командой, принял сдержанное одобрение от отца и поздравления от матери – и уже был готов закрыть тему этого турнира, чтобы начать тренировки к Национальному. 

То, что сосредоточиться не получается, Атобе признал не сразу. 

В матче с Ошитари он думал о разговоре перед инцидентом и пропустил три подачи подряд.

Игра с Джиро затянулась на час. Атобе не помнил ни одного гейма, потому что размышлял, что привело к подобному случаю.

Пытаясь восстановить четкую картину происшествия на тренировке парников, Атобе чуть не схлопотал тепловой удар: от стыда горело все лицо. 

Объясняя свое странное поведение Сакаки, Атобе замолк на середине хитро продуманной лживой версии. Он не мог больше тратить силы на придумывание нейтральных эвфемизмов для поцелуя. 

Он поцеловал Санаду. Санада поцеловал его. И было бы намного лучше, если бы Атобе не понравилось.

Он не знал, что думал по этому поводу Санада, - они удачно не замечали друг друга на прошедшей жеребьевке - но считал, что тому легче и спокойнее, это бесило и раздражало - равно как и необоснованность своих подозрений.

\--

«Ты не хочешь встретиться?» - отослал Атобе в перерыве игры с Хиеши и успел пожалеть о неудачном моменте: теперь он будет думать об ответе и не сможет сосредоточиться на матче. 

Но Санада ответил тут же, скупое «нет» прилетело так быстро, будто он даже не дочитал вопрос до конца. Еще и шаблоном ответа воспользовался, чтобы не обращаться к нему лично, со злостью подумал Атобе, захлопывая телефон. Он ждал чего-то подобного, но разочарование все равно оказалось неожиданно сильным. Атобе закусил губу, сдерживая ругательства.

Хиеши он разнес в пух и прах, осыпая сложными ударами, не давая отдышаться и отдохнуть.

\--

Атобе выигрывал: у каждого участника команды, у парных в любых сочетаниях. Ошитари пытался его анализировать, следил за матчами, а Атобе не стал его убеждать, что старания не имеют смысла. В его игре не осталось ни стратегии, ни техники - одно подавляющее превосходство уже существующих навыков.

Для уровня Национального этого будет недостаточно. Этого будет недостаточно для победы над тем, с кем интересно играть. Прыгнуть выше головы способны очень немногие, но у него должно получиться. 

Старые приемы не сработали против Санады, так же будет с Юкимурой и Тезукой, но проигрывать Атобе не собирался. Он найдет новую технику. Если потребуется, он сделает невозможное.

\--

\- Попробуй завязать себе руки, Кейго, - произнес Сакаки и откинулся в кресле. – Если ты выбрал путь бессмысленного и непродуктивного геройства, это будет логичным шагом. 

\- Это дает результат, - возразил Атобе.

Он решил тренироваться с закрытыми глазами неделю назад. Ему уже доводилось проводить так пару геймов: в шутку, желая произвести впечатление на приезжающих к Сакаки иностранных тренеров. Последние дни он надевал повязку перед выходом на корт и снимал лишь по окончании матча. Столько поражений у него было лишь в начале занятий теннисом. Вести игру целиком, опираясь лишь на слух, было нереально – в первый день. Потом Атобе удалось справиться с остальными органами чувств и заставить их работать лучше. Сейчас он определял, кто вышел против него на корт после трех подач и выигрывал за десять геймов.

\- Конечно, это даст результат, когда ты снимешь повязку, но не потому, что твои умения достаточно улучшатся. Улучшатся окружающие условия, не более, - Сакаки злился, Атобе ясно видел это, хоть тренер даже не повысил голоса. – Это не постоянное умение, а временное решение. Допинг, в некотором роде. Это не для тебя.

Атобе все прекрасно понимал. Ставить себя в жесткие условия, чтобы потом было легче в традиционном матче, - не решение проблемы. Но пока новая техника не будет готова, он предпочитал иметь в запасе хоть какой-то вариант. Если хватит на один матч против стоящего противника, это уже будет что-то. О том, как справиться с неизбежным регрессом, Атобе еще не знал. Такого с ним раньше не случалось. 

\- Ты не одиночный игрок, - прервал его размышления Сакаки. Атобе вскинул голову.- В том смысле, что тебе нужен конкретный соперник, со всеми его особенностями и способностями. Ты любишь играть против человека, а не против безликих теннисных умений определенного уровня. 

\--

Больше Атобе не спрашивал, поставил Санаду в известность, когда придет на риккайдайский корт, не ожидая и не нуждаясь в ответе, которого и не последовало. Оставалось надеяться, что Санада не опустится до игры в прятки, это было бы очень неудобно, особенно сейчас, когда все, что Атобе от него требовалось, – это теннис.

Он не собирался что-либо выяснять или разбираться, или предлагать обсудить, согласившись, что обсуждать, в общем-то, нечего. Поцелуй был неумной провокацией с его стороны. Что было со стороны Санады: эйфория от выигрыша, подхваченное чужое настроение или растерянность – Атобе уже не интересовало. Теперь он шел, чтобы сыграть с ним, если очень повезет - с Юкимурой, да с любым игроком Риккайдай. Получить кого-то сильного и проверить, работает ли новая техника против того, чьи приемы он не знает досконально. 

Вспоминать личные отношения не входило в его планы, но Атобе ничего не смог с собой поделать и при виде Санады покраснел, как ни пытался сдержаться. Санада тоже опустил голову почти сразу после приветствия, и Атобе рассматривал козырек кепки, не позволяя себе отвернуться. Пока Янаги вежливо объяснял, что неофициальные матчи в Риккайдай запрещены, это давно выработанная политика и нерушимое правило, исключения не предусмотрены, особенно, когда впереди Национальный, Санада стоял молча.

Выходя на корт, он произнес имя Атобе, привлекая внимание, приглашая начать. Атобе усмехнулся. Он принял бы это за проявление симпатии, если бы был в настроении.

Юкимура появился вовремя, чтобы спасти вице-капитана от проигрыша. Это взбесило Атобе не только потому, что он не понимал, как можно вмешиваться в игру в решающий момент, но и из-за того, что они и Санадой снова не закончили матч. Но игра завершилась, и он оставил противника разбираться с капитаном: то, что ему было нужно, Атобе получил. 

Его переполняла радость. Техники не просто улучшились, он вышел на новый уровень ощущений от тенниса, будто провел с завязанными глазами не последнюю неделю, а все предыдущие игры. 

Санада догнал его спустя пару минут на выходе со стадиона, потащил за собой, почти не останавливаясь. Раздевалки с некоторых пор не внушали доверия, и Атобе чувствовал, что его опасения не напрасны.

\- Тебе стоит обратить внимание на ноги, – выпалил он, не заботясь, поймет ли Санада, что радость эта не от чужой слабости, а от своей новой силы. Наверняка он выглядел по-идиотски, и Санада полностью оценил степень взволнованности – ведь следил за ним очень внимательно, не думая больше прятать глаза за кепкой. Санада смотрел на Атобе, не реагируя на слова про теннис, матч, счет, а Атобе – сквозь Санаду, мысленно продолжая матч, выигрывая его, получая подтверждение эволюции своей техники. 

Чего Атобе не ожидал, отправляясь в Риккайдай, так это того, что все закончится поцелуями в чужой раздевалке. Санада просунул руку под капюшон куртки, схватил Атобе за шею, за мокрые волосы, притянул к себе, не тратя времени на разговоры, - казалось, однажды перешагнув черту, не собирался возвращаться к прежним этапам общения. Атобе ответил сразу, не сопротивляясь, и целовал Санаду скорее как человека, который дал ему почувствовать победу нового уровня – смутно осознавая, что выиграл не только в теннисе.

Это длилось так долго, словно они начали еще одно соревнование, и Атобе не мог прекратить отвечать Санаде. Логики ни в своем, ни в чужом поведении больше не существовало. Ему хотелось дотронуться до Санады, но он решился лишь провести по его рукам: напряженные плечи, горячий пот в сгибе локтя, открытая ладонь на шее Атобе – остановился на запястье, обвил пальцами, зафиксировал их обоих. На прикосновения Санада отреагировал незамедлительно: положил вторую руку на живот Атобе спокойно, медленно, и Атобе показалось, что тепло чужого тела прожжет его насквозь. Санада, видимо, давно мысленно прошел этап неловкости и теперь действовал весьма решительно. 

Стоило на секунду успокоиться, застыть, выдохнув во влажные горячие губы, как их отбросило друг от друга. Санада отвернулся и прошел несколько шагов к выходу.

Спортивные лавки в раздевалке Риккайдай были еще ниже, чем в Хетей. Он уселся, устроил руки на коленках, сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы побороть искушение закрыть лицо руками. 

\- Знаешь что, Санада. Давай уже что-то решать.

Тот размышлял недолго: опустился на пол перед ним, обнял за пояс, словно придавить Атобе всем весом к стене было недостаточно. Санада замер. Его растерянность была приятна и даже успокаивала, но мучить ни себя, ни его Атобе не собирался.

\- Вот теперь можешь начинать волноваться, - искренне посоветовал он и поцеловал Санаду сам. 

\--

\- Я слушаю.

Сакаки всегда слушал: внимательно, не уточняя, о чем пойдет речь. Атобе волен был рассказать о чем угодно, и получил бы совет по любому вопросу.

Он мог обсудить команду, и расписание тренировок, и расстановку на все игры чемпионата, и сам Национальный, и Канто, и все прошедшие и будущие турниры. 

Он мог показать новую технику, доказать, что его способ сработал. Но Ice World еще не был приручен до конца, техника будто выбрала его сама, а не была результатом долгих тренировок и сотен матчей, что он провел.

Атобе мог пожаловаться, что каникулы в этом году выдались отвратительными: за прошедшие два месяца он только и делал, что потел под палящим солнцем на корте и прозябал в никчемных отборочных лагерях, рассчитывая на несколько интересных игр, но на деле провел одну, зато с последствиями.

Он мог признаться, до чего довело желание получить от соперника вместе с уважением и умениями все его эмоции. Во что превратилась микроскопическая заинтересованность под влиянием невозмутимого спокойствия и отсутствия реакции на все более смелые провокации. Чего в итоге Атобе добился, по привычке желая оставить за собой последнее слово, в ситуации, когда ответов не было изначально. Чем закончился план по выявлению чужих слабостей. 

Да, он мог поговорить с Сакаки о многом.

\- Я посмотрел результаты жеребьевки внимательнее, - начал Атобе, и тренер кивнул, принимая тему разговора. – По моему мнению, мы встретимся в полуфинале с командой Сейгаку. В нашей подгруппе и Хига, и Фудомине, но я не считаю, что они представляют серьезную опасность.

Сакаки не произнес ни слова – верный признак того, что пока Атобе не сказал ничего стоящего или заслуживающего внимания.

\- Я посоветовал Хиеши и Гакуто тренироваться вместе для парных. Думаю, стоит воспользоваться этой комбинацией. 

\- Ты считаешь, это удачный выбор? - Сакаки чуть подался вперед.

\- Нет. Вряд ли они победят, - на самом деле, Атобе считал, что для этого должно произойти чудо. - У Сейгаку помимо Ойши-Кикумару появилась еще одна опасная пара: Инуи-Кайдо. Их успех – вопрос времени. Шишидо и Оотори возьмут на себя один парный матч. Но рассчитывать еще на второй парный я бы не стал. 

\- Значит, так ты решил освободить Ошитари? 

\- Вроде того, - улыбнулся Атобе. – Нам необходимо хотя бы еще одно очко в одиночных.

\- Почему не Хиеши? Передумал насчет того, кого оставить капитаном?

\- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы он сыграл в финале и почувствовал, что значит выиграть Национальный. Тогда он не проиграет и в следующем году. 

\- Ты уверен, что вы пройдете в финал?

\- Шишидо-Оотори. Ошитари или Кабаджи, - Атобе медлил, не собираясь отказывать себе в театральной паузе. – И я. 

\- Вот как.

\- У меня нет причин сомневаться в себе.

Сакаки молчал ровно столько, чтобы у Атобе возникло подозрение, не допустил ли он где-то грубый просчет. Но затем тренер легко улыбнулся.

\- У меня тоже. 

Атобе усмехнулся, выходя из кабинета. 

Что бы ни происходило вне корта, на его теннис это не повлияет.

\--

Санада его рассматривал: Атобе физически ощущал на себе взгляд, скользящий по волосам, лбу, все больше краснеющим щекам, родинке, губам. Атобе продолжал удрученно потягивать кофе из картонного стаканчика. Он пошутил бы насчет того, что Санада поражен его красотой, если бы не боялся, что попадет в точку и сделает их общение еще более неловким. 

Санада пялился на него с самого начала, а Атобе был занят размышлениями, зачем он ввязался в такую историю. Санада впервые позвонил ему сам, и хотя бы в честь этого события стоило согласиться. Они просто вместе куда-то пойдут, о чем-то поговорят – или что там Санада подразумевал под своим «я буду ждать тебя в пять». 

Конечно, это не было свиданием. На свиданиях, как представлялось Атобе, люди должны получать удовольствие, веселиться, наслаждаться друг другом, а не думать о том, как перестать волноваться и удержать при себе обед. Атобе не знал, как поступить: делать ли вид, что не происходит ничего особенного, или наоборот, делать вид, что особенное происходит. Опыта общения с Санадой в неформальной обстановке не было: им не удавалось еще встретиться и поговорить. Без поцелуев. Без провокаций. 

Атобе мысленно зарычал.  
\- Санада? – наконец не выдержал он и повернулся. Места было мало, они могли бы соприкоснуться локтями, если бы оба старательно не избегали прикосновений.

\- Атобе? – отозвался тот, совершенно не смутившись от того, что его поймали. 

\- Ничего, - улыбнулся Атобе. 

Атобе не мог вспомнить, когда и с кем в последний раз он так долго молчал. Они обменялись парой слов в спортивном магазине, в который зашли лишь для того, чтобы отдохнуть от угрюмой прогулки. Казалось, Санада находил нечто предосудительное уже в том, чтобы дышать одним тяжелым, горячим, пыльным воздухом и смотреть в одну сторону. 

Они больше не разговаривали вечерами по телефону, не говорили лично, опасаясь в любой теме наткнуться на то, чем закончилось их противостояние. Атобе вспомнил игнорирование со стороны Санады после лагеря. Вот оно было вполне логичным и ожидаемым, хоть и ставило в неловкое положение. Тогда Санада вел себя так, словно в их сближении было что-то опасное, стыдное, недопустимое, догадывался, чем это обернется. И в итоге оказался прав. 

Атобе порывался уйти, клятвенно заверяя себя, что это был первый и последний неудачный раз. В итоге он послушно следовал за Санадой по забитым улицам, пока не начался дождь – конечно, они успели промокнуть, пока бежали до кафе, но сейчас, окруженный кучей таких же умников, спасавшихся от дождя, Атобе не чувствовал холода. Их зажали в углу, за крошечным боковым столиком, и в руках у него остывал стаканчик с дрянным кофе, капли стекали по огромному стеклу, Санада сидел рядом, и Атобе подумывал, не задержать ли вызванную машину. Раз уж наконец-то все пошло как надо, как в романтических фильмах, как в несуществующих учебниках по первым свиданиям. За исключением мокрых носков в хлюпающих кроссовках. 

\- Мы встретимся в финале, - Атобе вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Сакаки. Если они обойдут Сейгаку, их противниками в финале будет Риккайдай. 

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Санада, но Атобе сомневался, что он вообще услышал его слова. Напряжение Санады грело его, как грело любое внимание к своей персоне, но внимание Санады было как озеро. Никогда не знаешь, что под водой. - Кто-то из нас проиграет.

\- Но кто-то выиграет, - добавил Атобе рассеянно.

И тогда Санада взял его за руку - самое правильное, что он сделал за вечер - и это обязано было вызвать волнение, ведь они находились в переполненном людьми месте, но наоборот, прикосновение успокоило. 

Ладонь Санады на его колене была такой горячей, будто у него уже поднялась температура после летнего дождя. Они продолжили уныло смотреть в разные стороны, и Атобе надеялся, что его румянец не так заметен, как смущение Санады. 

\- Так легко? – произнес Атобе шепотом, хотя не собирался понижать голос, не собирался прятаться.

\- Не сложнее… того первого раза, - выдавил Санада и улыбнулся столешнице, лаская под ней запястье Атобе большим пальцем. 

Сложнее, потому что с каждым раз сложнее было списать все на случайность или ошибку. Санада тоже это прекрасно понимал, но здесь и сейчас у них было два решения: нравилось или нет. Атобе нравилось, и прекращать он не собирался. 

\- Если честно, это было ужасно, - Атобе улыбнулся, противореча своим же словам. 

Они не дотрагивались друг до друга, лишь сжимали пальцы так сильно, что Атобе боялся выронить ракетку на следующей тренировке после этой смеси ласки и армрестлинга. 

\- Мы еще увидимся?

\- Конечно. 

\--

\- Тебе нужен мой совет? 

\- Ни разу, Ошитари. Но если это дает тебе почувствовать свою значимость, можешь считать и так. Как ты оцениваешь шансы Хиеши против Санады? 

\- Не думаю, что он выиграет, но измотает Санаду. В любом случае, для Хиеши это будет полезный матч. Может, он наконец задумается о своей технике. 

\- Понятно, - Атобе растянулся на спине, перехватил трубку поудобнее.

\- Ты не хочешь сыграть с Санадой сам?

\- Хочу, - Атобе ухмыльнулся. – Но я должен взять на себя Юкимуру. Если вы вдруг не справитесь.

\- Куда нам. Одна надежда, что ты придешь и спасешь нас всех.

\- Рад, что ты понимаешь истинное положение дел, Ошитари. 

\- Заткнись, - беззлобно отозвался тот. – Неизвестно, что будет, когда мы встретимся с Риккайдай, нет смысла обсуждать это до начала игр. Твои родители еще в Англии? 

\- Да, вернутся через пару недель ненадолго.

\- Ты к ним не собираешься?

\- Не знаю.

\- Гакуто и Джиро, кажется, думают, что пряничные домики стоят в Европе на каждой улице, уговорили меня слетать с ними после чемпионата. Не хочешь присоединиться?

\- Посмотрим. Я могу быть занят. 

\- Да ладно. Нам дадут свободную неделю в сентябре, как в прошлом году.

\- Это не проблема. 

\- Так, так. Атобе, а в чем же проблема? Ты собираешься уехать с кем-то другим? Неужели ты обратил внимание на кого-то, кроме себя, и у тебя…

\- Доброй ночи, Юуши.

\--  
Памятуя о провале предыдущей встречи, следующую Атобе назначил дома, заставив себя закрыть глаза на двусмысленность приглашения. В конце концов, Санада мог и отказаться.

Санада стоял на пороге ровно в назначенное время. Он старательно пытался скрыть, как тяготит его необходимость поддерживать беседу. Атобе его понимал, неожиданно поймав себя на желании, чтобы все комнаты в особняке схлопнулись в одну.

Смирившись с тем, что игры в гостеприимного хозяина не избежать, и прекрасно понимая, что он сам нуждается в передышке, Атобе подошел к делу ответственно. Обед был отличным, но слова не желали складываться в предложения, искусственные нейтральные темы казались исчерпанными, рассказы - неинтересными, реплики, которыми они обменивались – ненужными, но Атобе не спешил прекращать это представление. Угрюмое молчание Санады, его тяжелые взгляды, плохо скрываемое напряжение были приятны, почти как паника в глазах капитанов чужих команд, когда на жеребьевках звучало название команды Хетей. 

 

\- Надеюсь, когда мы встретимся на Национальном, ты решишь проблему со своей техникой, - Атобе закинул руки за голову, растянулся на залитой солнцем веранде. Санада хмыкнул, но продолжил смотреть сквозь раздвинутые французские окна на аккуратно подстриженные кустарники, ровные дорожки, пустующий корт. 

\- Зависит от расстановки. Я не всегда играю первые одиночные.

«Конечно, особенно сейчас, когда вернулся Юкимура».

\- Это общее пожелание. Моя команда должна тренироваться на лучших соперниках, а уж я разберусь с вашим капитаном.

\- Посмотрим, - бросил Санада.

Атобе постарался зафиксировать, поймать странное чувство. Усталость от неловкости, волнение и что-то еще, что-то похожее на ожидание спокойствия: момент, когда находится объяснение вопросу, над которым бьешься давно.

Санада наконец отвлекся от созерцания окружающей обстановки, повернулся и посмотрел на Атобе, терпеливо ожидая, когда тот соизволит посмотреть в ответ. 

Атобе редко видел, как Санада улыбается, а такой улыбки: понимающей, теплой – не замечал никогда. 

Санада не наклонился так близко, что заслонил собой бьющее в глаза солнце.

Они целовались медленно, без прежней спешки, но с радостью, выполняли упражнение на внимание и нежность старательно, как прилежные первоклассники выводят первые иероглифы. 

На этот раз поцелуи - только начало. Атобе предвидел, что любое его движение потянет их вперед, туда, где он уже не сможет, да и не захочет все контролировать. Предвкушение разливалось по телу, и Атобе ждал этого момента, как последнего слога во фразе судьи «Гейм и сет, победа Атобе Кейго». 

Невовремя – не то слово, которым можно было описать сложившуюся ситуацию. Атобе не представлял условий, при которых он считал бы отношения с Санадой нормальными, но из всех вариантов им достался худший. Оставалось гадать, что вымотает его быстрее: волнение перед чемпионатом или желание дотронуться до Санады так, как тот дотрагивался до него – без сомнений, без сожалений и без страха. 

\- Санада, - произнес Атобе ровно, не отрывая головы от подушки, положив руки Санаде на плечи. – Хочешь съездить куда-нибудь после чемпионата? – вряд ли это укладывалось в стандартную схему свиданий, но Атобе не особо волновался по этому поводу. Думать о нормальности было поздно. 

Санада закрыл глаза и нахмурился. От его молчания ощущение, что вокруг все вибрирует, дрожит, рушится, а они падают, прошибая потолки нижних этажей, лишь усилилось.

\- Поговорим, когда закончим?

\- Закончим что? – прошептал Атобе, ужаснувшись топорности своей провокации. Он расстегнул первую пуговицу на чужой рубашке и даже не успел подумать, как это неудобно. 

Санада склонился еще ниже, целовал его в шею – по своей ли воле или потому, что Атобе не мог заставить себя вытащить пальцы из его волос, тянул к себе, принимая тот факт, что с каждой секундой они увязали друг в друге все неотвратимее.

Перемирие с Санадой оказалось намного более сложным, чем борьба на корте. Атобе легче было бы анализировать скорость подачи и силу удара, а не ту естественность, с которой действовало его тело, жар на груди там, где Санада прижимался к нему лбом с необъяснимой обреченностью, звуки тяжелого дыхания, которое, как опасался Атобе, слышали все в доме. 

\- Ты не против? – пробормотал Санада и уставился на него внимательно и серьезно, словно доказательств заинтересованности Атобе в происходящем ему не хватало, а необходимо было согласие, выраженное словами. - Давай поменяемся.

Атобе молча перекатился со спины на Санаду, разозлившись на прямоту, с которой тот называл вещи своими именами, произносил вслух то, от чего и так было слишком неловко. Распластался на нем, прежде чем выпрямиться и осмотреть Санаду сверху со всем высокомерием, на которое был способен. Видимо, получилось не так убедительно, как хотелось: Санада, возможно, лишился дара речи, но не свободы движений. Его руки уже привычно легли на пояс Атобе и перешли линию талии. 

«Эй, эй, эй», - хотелось кричать Атобе, но он закусил губу, чтобы сдержаться, хотя паника росла с каждым сантиметром, что пальцы Санады преодолевали под его футболкой. 

Он уже был знаком с этими прикосновениями: в риккайдайской раздевалке, в подворотне после неудавшегося свидания, те несколько минут до приезда машины, что Атобе жмурился до ярких пятен перед глазами и ощущал сильные руки на своей спине, пальцы, комкающие мокрую после дождя рубашку.

Теперь эти пальцы двигались не вверх, а вниз, скользнули за пояс и зависли между тканью шорт и бельем – ровно на столько, чтобы Атобе хватило времени набрать в легкие воздуха, который очень пригодился, когда Санада сжал его и усадил на себя, подался вперед. Атобе обвил его руками, притянул к себе. Санада уткнулся лицом ему в шею, выдыхая тяжело, с трудом. Если раньше еще был какой-то шанс скрыть свое возбуждение и игнорировать чужое, то теперь, когда расстояния между ними не осталось, он исчез. 

Они будто прыгнули с огромной высоты, не удостоверившись, что внизу есть вода, а обнаружилась целая пучина, и Атобе цеплялся руками, ногами, не собираясь позволить Санаде вынырнуть, пока сам не вернет себе способность дышать, двигаться, говорить. 

-Санада, ты… - начал Атобе, надеясь, что слова придут в процессе, но вероятно, это был один из тех случаев, когда нужно было или говорить прямо, или молчать. 

\- Тебе нравится, Атобе? 

Он зажмурился. Ему никогда не разгадать человека, в голове которого возникают такие вопросы. Желая положить им конец, Атобе поднялся и, стараясь сохранить спокойный вид, стащил шорты, в последний момент с трудом подавив желание натянуть их обратно, желательно до ушей, прошел вглубь веранды, устроился в огромном кресле.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он, не представляя, что делать дальше, как посмотреть Санаде в глаза, как сказать хоть слово вслух, чтобы успокоить их обоих, объяснить, оправдать то, чем они занимаются. 

К счастью, говорить Санада не хотел. Он опустился на колени и поцеловал рельефный, темно-розовый след от ремня на выпирающей тазовой косточке, чуть выше линии белья, и Атобе выдохнул в ладони, уверенный, что ничего более неприличного в своей жизни не видел. 

\- Мне… нравится, - выдавил он из себя и закинул Санаде ногу на плечо. 

\--

\- Я поняла, господин. Два билета на конец сентября. Вы и господин Кабаджи?

\- Нет, - ровно ответил Атобе, но сохранять невозмутимый вид становилось все сложнее.

\- Хорошо. Я заеду за документами, когда вам будет удобно.

Атобе попрощался и отключился. Ладонь с трубкой была горячей и влажной. Он ступал на лед, в какую-то новую, незнакомую область, чувствовал волнение, растерянность, сомнение в том, как скоро станет в ней лучшим – но эта гамма чувств была приятной. 

\--

Кондиционер работал отлично, прохладный воздух вливался в легкие большими, частыми вдохами. Атобе слышал только собственное громкое дыхание, словно был один в особняке. 

Он долго лежал неподвижно, не желая обманывать себя, пытаясь придумать другое, ненастоящее объяснение разбудившему его жару. В последний раз они глобально, слепо, не задумываясь и не сомневаясь, нарушили молчаливую договоренность о взаимных неприкосновениях, и Атобе не знал, где была ошибка, в какой момент он забыл о недоверии.

Он предпочитал думать, что это несерьезно, гормоны, вызов, адреналин и напряжение от надвигающегося чемпионата, но сложно было игнорировать тот факт, что раньше таких проблем не возникало. 

Раньше, до Санады с его молчаливой решительностью, внутренним огнем и голодным взглядом человека, наконец получившего то, в чем ему долгое время отказывали. 

Между первой встречей, когда Санада неприветливо смотрел на него из-под кепки, и моментом, когда он прижимался губами к виску Атобе, притянув к себе за шею в крепком, но просящем захвате, не прошло и месяца, но Атобе не собирался больше думать об этом. Мысли о Санаде, которого Атобе не знал, но которому позволял узнавать себя, ширились, разрастались, дополняя мысли о чемпионате, и Атобе уже начал уставать: вынести столько эмоций было тяжело даже ему. 

\--

Оставшиеся дни Атобе тренировался, не позволяя себе отвлекаться. Встреч и звонков больше не было, но горечь и разочарование не появились тоже – поведение Санады не имело ничего общего с прежним игнорированием. 

Атобе нырнул в тренировки, сознательно не советуясь с Сакаки. Теперь он не сомневался в технике, наслаждался пониманием и привыканием тела к новым движениям, которые скоро станут еще одной визитной карточкой вместе с Рондо на Поражение. 

Смотреть по-новому на каждого соперника. Верить в первую очередь глазам, и лишь потом – знаниям. Реагировать на то, что есть сейчас, а не на то, что было в прошлых играх или должно быть по прогнозам. 

С каждым днем напряжение нарастало, а кровь горела в венах, на церемонии открытия ее мерный стук в ушах сливался со звуками гимна. Атобе отыскал Санаду в желтом улье Риккайдай, с трудом сохранил видимость спокойствия и улыбнулся, ощущая безразмерное, неописуемое счастье. 

Он был готов, был силен как никогда. Он получит кубок для Хетей, достойно завершит игры в средней школе, оставит команду влиятельной, гордой, узнавшей вкус победы. Он получит Санаду, он получит все, ради чего испытывал неловкость, волнение и смущение, и посмотрит, действительно ли это может сравниться с теннисом. Он знал, чего хочет – и у него был Санада.

Когда после вступительной речи прозвучал сигнал начала Национального чемпионата – оглушительный выстрел – Атобе закрыл глаза, дрожа от предвкушения.

\---

А потом они проиграли. 

**Часть 4. Зан : Непоколебимый как скала**

Атобе просыпался, находил телефон в недрах сбитых подушек, разбирался с пропущенными звонками и засыпал снова. Он пытался отдохнуть за все дни тренировок и чемпионата, но лишь терял энергию от непривычно долгого сна, путаясь в усталости, схлынувшем напряжении, давно забытой свободе действий. Нужно было встать, собрать команду, поблагодарить за игру и обсудить дальнейшие планы – сделать то, что он всегда делал с удовольствием. Сделать то, что делать больше не хотелось. 

\--

\- Хорошая прическа, Кейго, - похвалил отец на второй день после возвращения. 

Мать повернулась, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Она успела поволноваться об утраченных локонах, едва вышла из машины. 

Сакаки промолчал. Атобе промолчал тоже. 

Волосы – меньшее, о чем он жалел. Это даже была неплохая идея: легче принимать сочувствия по поводу прически, а не проигрыша Хетей. 

«Не думал, что стану для тебя примером, Атобе.» 

«Надо было отвлечь внимание от маленького засранца. Не успел придумать ничего получше и решил воспользоваться проверенным способом, Шишидо.» 

В ответном сообщении прилетели смайлы, но Атобе сомневался, что Шишидо на самом деле улыбался, когда печатал. С остальными разговор на эту тему проходил спокойно: Атобе приходилось лишь отвечать «нет, еще не отросли» на идиотский вопрос «как твои волосы?». 

\-- 

Атобе догадывался, что большинство его знакомых – даже из Хетей – проводят время с родителями по-другому. Хотя бы потому, что видят их чаще нескольких дней в месяц. Атобе повезло меньше, зато, когда те возвращались из очередной поездки, мать уделяла ему повышенное внимание, а уж перед началом семестра родительскому энтузиазму не было конца.

Сначала они отправились за новой формой, затем за новой одеждой. Магазинов в Токио было много, лимузин передвигался медленно, а мать желала услышать рассказ про все дни Кейго, когда ее не было рядом.

Затем они посещали знакомых. Атобе даже мысленно называл эти поездки «посещениями», обыкновенный обед – «приемом», а незнакомых людей, с которыми приходилось безукоризненно себя вести, - «семейством». Он догадывался, что в обычной жизни они тоже имеют любимое дело, странноватых друзей и еще более странноватые увлечения, но обсуждать это было не принято. Они разговаривали на мертвые, пустые темы, отдавая дань уважения традициям, возникшим еще сотни лет назад.

Вечера были посвящены культурной программе. За неделю они успели съездить в оперу три раза – больше, чем Атобе за все лето. Мать пила шампанское и слушала Вагнера – один в один кадры из фильма про роскошную жизнь. Атобе хотел, чтобы когда-нибудь у него получилось заниматься подобной ерундой так же красиво и естественно. По крайней мере, он усердно над этим работал, несмотря на то, что ему было невероятно, неописуемо, отвратительно скучно – но это было хорошей альтернативой многим встречам, на которых пришлось бы делать вид, как он невероятно, неописуемо, отвратительно спокоен. 

\--

На школьном корте Атобе встретил Хиеши. Он не собирался играть, рассчитывал, что в последние дни каникул не будет никого, но теперь просто стоять или прогуливаться возле корта было бы странно. Атобе переоделся и расчехлил ракетку – немного устаревшую, оставшуюся еще с прошлого года, более легкую, чем требовалась ему сейчас. 

После недели без тенниса даже занятие с тренажером принесло ему невероятную радость и облегчение: словно он всерьез опасался, что после долгого перерыва что-то забыл. Но он никогда еще не был так силен, никогда прежде техники не складывались в такие эффективные комбинации, и в игре с Эчизеном вряд ли были слабее. Он не мог сделать больше.

Матч с Хиеши был бы интереснее, но не хотелось проходить стадию разговора. Он один из команды еще не выполнил необходимый ритуал и не принес Атобе ненужные соболезнования по поводу чемпионата, матча, проигрыша, волос и еще чего-нибудь, что казалось собеседнику достойным сожаления. Атобе сомневался, сможет ли справиться с небрежными ответами. Выслушать бурчание про гекокуджо и про то, как теперь Хиеши догонит и займет его место. Ответить, что лет через сто у него наверняка получится. 

\- Привет, - хмуро поздоровался Хиеши, проходя мимо к выходу с корта.

\- Привет, - ответил Атобе, сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться.

\--

Когда ему хотелось опустить глаза, Атобе только менял угол обзора, наклоняя голову вбок. Видимо, понравилось проигрывать, усмехнулся он про себя, ведь играть в гляделки с Сакаки – заведомо провальная идея.

Школа была пустой, ждала, как притихшее перед атакой чудовище, чтобы через пару дней снова распахнуть двери перед толпой галдящих школьников. Атобе собирался прояснить тему Национального с тренером до начала нового учебного года, до официального закрытия проигранного сезона, попросил о встрече сам, здесь, в кабинете тренера, не желая решать этот вопрос в собственном доме.

\- Вы провели очень хороший сезон. Я доволен вашей работой, - Сакаки нарушил молчание, не давая Атобе шанса тянуть дальше. – Особенно последними матчами. Были недостатки, но над ними я поработаю с каждым отдельно.

Атобе поймал себя на том, что нервно качает ногой, усилием воли заставил остановиться и убрать руку от лица. 

\- Кейго?

Сакаки не дождался ответа и поднялся из-за стола. Все вокруг было неживым, заброшенным, постаревшим за то время, что кабинет не использовался. Тренер остановился напротив стены с грамотами и принялся изучать благодарственные письма, чем разозлил Атобе еще больше.

\- Твой отец просил меня узнать о колледже во Франции. Передай ему, что информация готова. Я собирался заехать к вам сегодня, но не получится.

Сакаки раздражал. Атобе застыл, бережно охраняя свою злобу, не давая ей выхода, пытаясь понять, почему он так злится, почему злится именно на тренера.

\- Есть планы на отдых? В Европе осенью шикарная погода, я обещал, что отпущу тебя отдохнуть – иначе твоя прекрасная мать лишит меня своей благосклонности. Кейго, я договорюсь с учителями…

\- Хороший сезон?! – разлепил наконец губы Атобе, но слова получились глухими и жалкими, и перед тем, как продолжить, ему пришлось откашляться. – Мы проиграли!

\- Я в курсе, - спокойно ответил Сакаки, возвращаясь обратно на свое место. Невозмутимо положил ладони на пыльную столешницу, не отвлекаясь от лица Атобе - психиатр, дождавшийся прорыва у пациента. 

Говорить дальше Атобе не стал, зная, что с любым произнесенным словом он начнет кричать, высказывать то, что надумал за эту неделю. Он не обсуждал это с родителями, командой, не анализировал сам – пока не встретился с Сакаки, единственным человеком, которому Атобе мог позволить увидеть свою слабость. 

\- Мы проиграли в четвертьфинале.

\- Если ты хочешь углубиться в детали, то вы проиграли чемпиону. 

\- Это не результат.

\- А что результат?

Атобе закрыл глаза, сжал губы, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так близок к истерике. 

\- Занятое место – это не самое главное. Этот проигрыш что-то дал тебе?

\- Да. Я больше не хочу проигрывать.

Атобе молчал и не двигался, будто собственный ответ стал для него сюрпризом, который надо обдумать. Да, это был и не ответ, а заявление: он проиграл один раз, но больше этого не повторится. Атобе отпустил ручки кресла и поднялся. 

\- Кейго. Ты не виноват, - заметил Сакаки на прощание.

\- Конечно, я не виноват, - ответил Атобе раздраженно, с удовольствием хлопнул дверью, желая, чтобы рамки с дипломами, афишами с фортепьянных концертов, письмами благодарных учеников упали и разбились вдребезги. Он хлопнул каждой дверью на своем пути: на лестнице, на этаже, в коридоре и вестибюле – но с каждым разом все тише, и вышел на улицу почти спокойным.

Приняв решение.

\--

Ждать Санаду пришлось долго. Атобе не был уверен, что застанет его в Риккайдай, но домашнего адреса не знал, да и не осмелился бы туда поехать в любом случае. 

Санада вышел из ворот школы вместе с Янаги и Юкимурой и, хоть и выглядел увлеченным разговором, заметил Атобе сразу. Сложно было не заметить припаркованный лимузин. 

\- Атобе.

\- Санада.

Выглядел Санада плохо: темный, мрачный, усталый – как более взрослая версия обычного себя. 

\- Чем занимался?

\- Тренировался.

Атобе усмехнулся. Он боялся, что за прошедшие с финала дни Санада станет для него совсем чужим, он так и чувствовал до этой секунды: растерянность пополам с непониманием, как они умудрились сойтись. Теперь, рассматривая Санаду, который загнал себя тренировками после проигрыша, он понял, что никогда еще тот не был ему ближе.

\- Скучал по мне?

\- До этого момента – нет, - честно ответил Санада, за что Атобе был благодарен. Ему тоже не хотелось врать. Он улыбнулся, заметил тень ответной улыбки, но от этого проявления симпатии продолжить оказалось тяжелее.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне. Давай завтра… - Атобе споткнулся, хоть и прекрасно знал, что хочет сказать. Он подготовил много синонимов, но не мог произнести ни одного, против этого восставало все его воспитание, вся гордость, все уважение к себе и Санаде. – Давай… - попробовал он снова, проглотил грубое слово, как глотал необоснованные обвинения в разговоре с Сакаки. Ставший предельно серьезным Санада уверенности не прибавлял.

Атобе вскинул голову слишком резко, чтобы это выглядело изящно, забыв про особенности новой прически, и больше не опускал глаза. Санада помолчал, шагнул ближе – так, что между ними были теперь только скрещенные на груди руки Атобе.

\- Я понял, - глухо ответил он и сжал плечо Атобе. Перед этим пальцы на секунду задержались на шее и щеке – ласка, которая убедила Атобе в том, что Санада действительно понял. 

\--

Национальный чемпионат команда Хетей тогда начала с самого низа – это было расплатой за попадание не по результатам Канто, а в качестве приглашенной команды. Атобе был не против, но в первом туре своей игры так и не дождался: команда Цубакигавы снялась сразу после трех проигранных матчей. Риккайдай вообще были освобождены от отборочных раундов, но присутствовали всем составом. 

\- Ты совсем голову от меня потерял? – спросил Атобе, выбирая из возможных вариантов поведения наиболее удобный, веря, что образ воплощенного великолепия поможет ему не рассуждать, в какую ситуацию он позволил себя загнать.

\- Не сейчас, Атобе, - ответил Санада, задев мокрыми губами пылающее ухо. Вода падала на них сверху, била по плечам, спасительно шумела во второй, пустой кабинке. Стесняться было некогда. Хиеши и Кирихара, стоявшие за хлипкой дверью душевой, не могли спорить вечно, какому дебилу пришла в голову мысль выделить двум командам одну раздевалку. 

\- Я прослежу, чтобы этого больше не повторилось, - заверил Атобе возмущенного Гакуто через пятнадцать минут, стараясь одеться как можно скорее, чувствуя на себе взгляд Санады там, где совсем недавно были его руки. Атобе не шутил: оказаться подальше от команды Риккайдай было в первую очередь в его собственных интересах. 

 

В одной восьмой финала Хетей снова прошли дальше в первых трех матчах, но у Шишигаку нашлась гордость, и они закончили выступление по правилам Национального: проведя все пять игр. Атобе вышел против капитана, который удостоился Рондо, но об Инсайте, или тем более Тангейзере речи и не шло. 

Риккайдай, конечно, не отдали ни одного гейма, Юкимура наверняка остался доволен своими подопечными – правда, Санада предпочитал не обсуждать результаты прошедшего дня. Они оба получили свои игры, и на этот раз обошлись торопливыми поцелуями в одной из многочисленных подсобок под трибунами. Атобе спешил уехать, собираясь хорошо отдохнуть перед встречей с Сейгаку, но Санада не отпускал, пока диктор повторял итоги матчей. 

В автобусе Атобе старательно смотрел в окно, чтобы не объяснять Ошитари, почему он улыбается. 

Каждая игра, каждый день, каждый рискованный поступок приближал их к встрече на корте. 

 

В матче с Эчизеном Атобе заметил Санаду в самом начале – среди прочих, пришедших увидеть его победу. После первых геймов о публике Атобе забыл - на этот раз противник заслуживал всего внимания. 

Окончания матча Атобе не запомнил: проснулся на следующий день с незнакомым ощущением проигрыша. 

 

Игру с Тезукой Атобе смотрел из первых рядов, игнорируя шепотки окружающих. Прическа уже приобрела приемлемый вид. За четыре дня, что прошли с четвертьфинала, Атобе полностью восстановил контроль и спокойствие. Ничего другого не оставалось: с проблемой пропавшего Эчизена пришли почему-то именно к нему, как к человеку, который больше всех будет переживать, если наглый выскочка пропадет. 

Расчет был верным. Атобе использовал все возможные средства, чтобы найти того, у кого скоро выиграет. 

Санада применил Ин. Не отточенный по сравнению с основными идеальными движениями, но новый, мощный удар, созданный специально для Тезуки. Потом был Рай. Санада не смотрел за территорию корта, не отвлекался ни на минуту – Атобе даже позавидовал такому подарку Тезуке: два новых удара, которые Санада наверняка активно тренировал до Чемпионата.

Атобе боялся, что Санада никогда больше не сможет улыбнуться – да просто разжать пальцы на рукоятке ракетки, выпустить Тезуку из зоны наблюдения. Последний мяч упал на корт, шум с трибун вышел на какой-то новый уровень, заглушая крик Санады, но Атобе не сводил с него глаз, впитывал чужие эмоции: облегчение, усталость и искреннюю, открытую радость, так не похожую на обычное поведение. Они с Тезукой перекинулись парой фраз, и Санада направился к команде: медленно, еле переставляя залитые кровью ноги. 

Настойчивость и спокойствие, которую Санада проявлял в отношениях с Атобе, – ничто по сравнению с тем, на что он готов, когда что-то для себя решил. 

Атобе сжал зубы. Он не имел права гордиться Санадой, но и злиться на него не мог: свой шанс одержать потрясающую победу он упустил сам. 

\--

\- Хочешь сыграть? – спросил Атобе, когда они поднялись наверх после того, как поужинали – поковырялись палочками в тарелках. У Атобе не было аппетита, Санада, видимо, был занят пересчетом его ресниц – сколько бы Атобе ни смотрел в его сторону, всегда натыкался на внимательный взгляд. Это уже не напрягало, Атобе успел привыкнуть к тому, что Санада не отвлекался от него, когда они встречались.

\- А ты хочешь? – переспросил Санада, оставаясь возле двери, не пытаясь пройти дальше в комнату. 

Атобе задумался на секунду. Выдохнул, быстро потер лицо руками, пытаясь взбодриться. 

\- Нет, не сегодня.

Они обязательно сыграют, когда теннис снова выйдет на первое место в их отношениях. По расчетам Атобе, это должно было случиться довольно скоро.

Тянуть не хотелось, но сейчас он готов был признать, что пригласить Санаду в первый день нового семестра было не самой блистательной идеей. Он так устал: после торжественной линейки, собрания студенческого совета, сбора в теннисном клубе, где Ошитари донимал его своими двусмысленными намеками, Хиеши – угрюмостью, Мукахи и Джиро – непрекращающейся возней, а Кабаджи – естественным спокойствием, добиться которого самому Атобе было неимоверно сложно. 

Про Санаду он забыл и вспомнил, только когда тот написал, что сможет прийти вечером. Куда, зачем, чуть не ляпнул Атобе в ответном сообщении, пока на него не обрушилось понимание того, в какие условия он сам их поставил, но в правильности своего решения он не сомневался.

Все, через что они прошли за этот сумасшедший месяц, не должно было закончиться молчанием и поцелуями, о которых Санада посмеет забыть. Чтобы игнорировать и откладывать то, чего хочешь, время летело слишком быстро, Санада тоже это понимал: можно быть трехкратным чемпионом, а потом проиграть новичку. 

Атобе поднялся с кресла, сделал несколько шагов вперед, до края огромной кровати, словно вышел на линию подачи. Санада молчал, и Атобе надеялся, что он признает, насколько это серьезно. Убежать потом Атобе ему не позволит. 

Атобе закрыл глаза и рванул форменный галстук. Санада оказался рядом тут же, перехватил напряженные пальцы, ослабил узел. «Быстрый как ветер», усмехнулся Атобе. Если Санада и нервничал, то скрывал это намного лучше, демонстрируя непоколебимость и настойчивость в принятом однажды решении.

\- Атобе. Давай без Инсайта.

\- Что..? А. Ладно. Постараюсь, - пообещал он, сомневаясь, что привычку просчитывать варианты и замечать детали получится отключить.

\- Постарайся, - ответил Санада серьезно.

Первый поцелуй не принес Атобе никакого удовольствия, они проверяли, что изменилось за прошедшие дни, и когда Атобе отстранился, насколько позволяло объятие Санады, молча уставились друг на друга, изучая реакцию. 

\- Тебе идет, - Санада провел ладонью по коротким волосам. – Ты выполняешь свои обещания. Держишь слово. – Стемнело еще недостаточно, чтобы Атобе не заметил, как Санада слегка покраснел. Правда, Атобе покраснел тоже.

\- Не то чтобы меня интересовало мнение человека, который выходит на общественный корт в форме канареечного цвета, - усмехнулся Атобе и уткнулся лицом в плечо Санады. Новая прическа творила чудеса: Санада поцеловал его в открытую теперь шею, чуть ниже уха, как будто там маркером было отмечено место, прикосновение к которому будет Атобе приятно. 

Ничего не исчезло: ни разливающийся по телу жар, ни усиливающаяся с каждой секундой жажда почувствовать больше, горячее, ярче. Атобе стянул чужой пиджак, принялся расстегивать рубашку – наощупь, удивляясь лишь тому, когда раздевание Санады успело стать таким знакомым, желанным действием. 

Санада целовал его, не выпуская лицо из рук, легко оглаживая пальцами шею, и никаких проблем не было. Проблема возникла, когда Санада остановился, чтобы снова одарить Атобе тем самым серьезным ожиданием реакции. Если он думал, что Атобе отступится, то зря. Правда, избавлять Санаду от одежды не стоило: тогда они были бы в равных условиях. Но из любого положения можно извлечь пользу, как говорил Сакаки: спасибо тренеру, пригодилось не только в теннисе. 

Атобе освободился от захвата и принялся раздеваться с уверенным, спокойным видом, хотя не чувствовал ни уверенности, ни спокойствия – одно желание, чтобы это не казалось слишком пошлым или смешным, но беспокойство по этому поводу исчезло, едва он взглянул на Санаду. Смеяться не хотелось вовсе – скорее снова прикоснуться, укрыться от обжигающего внимания. Атобе перешагнул через упавшие на пол брюки, завершая ритуал, еще сохраняя вид, что лично у него все под контролем.

Санаду трясло еще больше, Атобе словно прикоснулся к готовому взорваться вулкану. Сколько раз Санада прятал такую бездну эмоций за непроницаемым лицом, Атобе мог лишь догадываться – но потом, после. Они улеглись на прохладное покрывало, не шевелясь, прижимаясь друг к другу, но это не помогло скрыть дрожь.

Санада красивый, Атобе не мог этого не признать, ошеломленно принимая поцелуи и ласки – легкие и нежные, будто Санада искренне восхищался Атобе, но его нескрываемая сила, честность и абсолютная открытость немного смущала. 

\- Санада, ты должен, - начал Атобе, перехватив ласкающую руку и прижав к груди. – Как это называется, - пробормотал он, злясь на то, что снова не закончил предложение: не потому, что это было связано с сексом, а потому, что не разбирался в предмете достаточно. 

\- Как скажешь, Атобе, - они оба понимали, к чему шло дело, и Атобе, никогда не уступая ни в чем другом, готов был отдать инициативу Санаде – тот всегда оставлял нерешительность и не возвращался к сомнениям.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Атобе, хотя разговор не принес никакой новой информации, лишь уверенность Санады, что они все сделают правильно – но этого хватило. 

На этот раз было намного честнее: без воды в душе, которая тут же смывала следы прикосновений, без односторонней ласки, как на свидании в этом же доме, без слоев одежды, как во время всех остальных их редких встреч. Кожа к коже, и именно это больше всего убеждало Атобе в том, что это по-настоящему и размышлять уже поздно, надо брать то, от чего перехватывает дыхание и бешено стучит сердце. Атобе попробовал действовать не думая, обвил Санаду ногами, потянув на себя, обняв так, что пришлось спрятать лицо на его груди. Атобе застонал, не стыдясь, но заводясь от собственного стона – и ответного Санады. 

Санада двигался, Атобе чувствовал его пальцы, губы, язык, уже не разбирая и не пытаясь понять, от чего именно ему было так приятно, что в глазах темнело. 

\- Что ты там? – поинтересовался Атобе, с трудом совладев с голосом, когда Санада остановился, переместил ладонь с бедра Атобе на талию и застыл, тяжело дыша. Не то чтобы Атобе был против, но все-таки это было несправедливо по отношению к Санаде, а в несправедливости Атобе никто не посмел бы обвинить.

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе нравилось. Если ты разрешаешь к себе прикасаться, я хочу, чтобы тебе нравилось, - ответил Санада, переворачиваясь, нависая над Атобе на вытянутых руках. Лучше бы ему молчать. Атобе в очередной раз изумился, какие идиотские мысли могут прийти человеку в голову. Если бы Атобе хоть что-то не нравилось, Санада не приблизился бы к нему и на километр, и уж точно они не оказались бы в одной кровати. Объяснять Санаде подобные вещи в данный момент было бесполезно, поэтому Атобе просто дотронулся до его лица, отер пот со лба, провел по щеке, схватился за плечи.

\- Кейго, - прошептал Санада тихо. – Кейго, - повторил он, опустился и поцеловал Атобе, как не целовал бы, наверное, самую хрупкую девушку. Атобе был поражен, откуда в Санаде столько нежности, когда она успела появиться и как Атобе умудрился не замечать ее раньше, игнорировал, не пытался принять. Отреагировать Атобе не успел, потому что Санада двинулся и попытался войти – без предупреждения, хорошо, что без предупреждения, иначе было бы еще хуже. 

Атобе давно ничего не хотел так искренне, но одно желание помогало плохо. Он старался расслабиться и успокоиться, но Санада, кажется, запаниковал больше, опасаясь если не убить, то точно покалечить.

\- Я не могу.

Закусив губу от обиды, Атобе уставился в потолок. Если Санада не мог, что оставалось делать ему?

\- Все нормально, - голос был хриплым и срывался, но Атобе не замолкал. – Продолжай, - шептал он, не отпуская Санаду от себя. – Мне хорошо. Мне нравится, - почему он всегда должен был это признавать, говорить вслух, почему Санада боялся довериться тому, что и так прекрасно чувствовал?

Он сделал еще несколько попыток, после чего замер, прилипнув лбом к вздымающейся груди, обжигая дыханием.

\- Давай не будем, - сказал он хрипло.

Атобе устал, больше не физически, а от того, что Санаду пришлось вести за собой, а он сдался. Оставалось придумать, как закрыть глаза и не открывать их до того момента, пока Санада не исчезнет из его дома.

\- Давай не бу… - согласился Атобе, признавая еще одно поражение, и в этот момент Санада наконец вошел – остаток предложения Атобе тянул те мучительные секунды, что Санада двигался в нем в первый раз. Недолгой передышкой он воспользовался, чтобы судорожно подышать открытым ртом, стараясь сдержаться и не застонать от боли. 

Спазм отпустил, и хоть ничего приятного все еще не было, ощущения довольно быстро стали терпимыми, и он сам двинулся, чувствуя, что Санаде очень тяжело сдерживаться.

Атобе зажмурился и размеренно дышал, привыкая к ритму, даже не пытаясь управлять им. Санада поднял голову и прикоснулся губами к губам, но сил целоваться не было, они только дышали вместе: глубоко, громко.

\- Кейго, пожалуйста, - выдохнул Санада, но Атобе понял, что это никак не связано с желаниями самого Санады. Он просил, чтобы Атобе получал удовольствие.

Да что с тобой делать, подумал Атобе со злостью, стискивая Санаду в объятии, зарываясь лицом в жесткие волосы.

Просить Санаде больше не пришлось. 

\--

\- Он что, с прожектором позади себя ходит?

\- Атобе, ты светишься! – закричал Джиро, подозрительно бодрый для конца учебного дня. 

\- А ты еще не привык? – ухмыльнулся Атобе.

\- Круто! – вынес вердикт Джиро и привалился плечом к не особо счастливому Хиеши.

Отличная это все-таки была идея – встать против солнца. 

\- Пришло время обсудить результаты Национального чемпионата, на котором мы с вами блестяще, ослепительно…

-…провалились, - буркнул Шишидо.

-…выступили, - выразительно закончил Атобе и оглядел команду. Шишидо усмехнулся, опустив голову – хотя ему-то стыдиться было нечего. Они с Оотори провели отличную игру против Золотой Пары.

\- Атобе, как-то ты слишком хорошо выглядишь для человека, проигравшего финальный матч новичку, - Ошитари подался вперед, а Мукахи театрально прикрыл ладошкой рот.

\- Спасибо. К сожалению, не могу вернуть тебе комплимент. Но твою победу с разгромным счетом 4:6 в игре с Момоширо мы обязательно отпразднуем. Кстати, ты узнал, он уже оправился от сотрясения?

\- Атобе, - начал Ошитари, поправляя очки, - знаешь что? А, ладно, проехали, - он махнул рукой и рассмеялся, чем вызвал приступ хохота у всей команды.

\- Раз уж зашел разговор о празднике, у меня есть для вас подарок.

\- Ура! Ужин у тебя дома! – подпрыгнул на скамейке Гакуто.

\- О котором вы даже не мечтали.

\- Внеплановый лагерь в Швейцарии! Новые ракетки! – предложения посыпались без остановки, оживился даже Хиеши. – Еще неделя каникул!

\- Лучше, - Атобе выждал паузу. – Я сыграю с каждым столько матчей, сколько он захочет. 

Реакция вышла еще более эффектная, чем Атобе ожидал. Довольны остались Хиеши и Кабаджи – хотя за Кабаджи Атобе не поручился бы.

\- Прекрасно, Атобе, прекрасно, - Шишидо похлопал Атобе по плечу и покинул стремительно опустевшую раздевалку.

\--

\- Хиеши, давай на корт, - Атобе махнул рукой и подошел к Сакаки. 

\- Что сейчас?

\- Внешние условия, - Атобе открутил крышку новой бутылки, жадно выпил половину. Сакаки явно не одобрял, Атобе был в курсе плохого влияния на сердце жидкости сразу после физических нагрузок, выносливость и так далее, но три игры измотали его совершенно. 

\- Что еще?

\- Хигума Отоши, - поморщился Атобе. – Но с этой техникой я справился.

\- Кейго. Мы договорились, что ты будешь учитывать все варианты, - сказал Сакаки тем тоном, который использовал, когда хотел наглядно показать, как относится к любым возражениям своих подопечных. – Все. Даже такой невероятный, что Ошитари владеет какой-то техникой лучше тебя.

\- Я отбил.

\- Со второго раза. Ты должен отдавать себе отчет в каждом действии. Предвидеть каждый удар на несколько геймов вперед. Если позволишь, матч – это как музыкальное произведение…

\- Не позволю, - ответил Атобе, бросил бутылку на землю и вернулся на корт.

Он обратился за помощью Сакаки в качестве извинения, признавая, что тренер был прав, когда призывал работать с Ice World, думая о долгосрочных перспективах, а не ориентируясь на быстрый результат. Тренировать команду входило в обязанности Сакаки, но Атобе привык доказывать, что его теннис всегда был выше среднего уровня, а техники – оригинальными, которым нельзя научить. 

Стратегия Сакаки не была революционной, но она работала. Находить и использовать недостатки противника давно стало для Атобе основой техник, Сакаки заставил его обратить внимание на собственные слабости – не общие, а в матче с каждым новым противником. Он разрешал сыграть два гейма, затем давал противнику несколько указаний – и Атобе проигрывал несколько подач, злясь на то, как легко Сакаки находил то, на что у Атобе уходило непозволительно много времени.

Это было неприятно, но Атобе согласился. Он так давно никого не догонял, что эйфория от предстоящего матча с Эчизеном искупала все унижения. Атобе никогда не игнорировал свои слабости, но сейчас приходилось рассматривать их под увеличительным стеклом. 

На звонки Санады Атобе обычно не отвечал. Вечера после школы он проводил в тренировках, искупая их увлечение друг другом, грозящее разрастить, отнять все внимание, если его не контролировать. Атобе запрещал себе даже вспоминать о Санаде на корте, потому что чужая искренность и непонятно откуда взявшаяся нежность - без притворства, без отвлечения на заигрывания и соревнование – обезоруживала лучше, чем все удары ФуРинКаЗана, примененные вместе. 

\--

\- Это была потрясающая игра. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Твоя игра сЭчизеном, я имею в виду.

\- Я знаю, - он положил ладонь на теплую, гладкую шею Санады и придвинулся ближе, так, что колено уперлось в край кресла, зажатое с двух сторон коленями Санады. 

Впервые они заговорили о чемпионате. Они не говорили про теннис вообще, опасаясь, что то, что их когда-то сблизило, превратится в причину раздора. До чемпионата они обсуждали финал, понимая, что кто-то должен проиграть, это было неизбежно, но тогда это лишь ждало в будущем, а теперь стало свершившимся фактом. 

За окнами разливалось вечернее тепло: сонное, мягкое. Погода еще не портилась, днем стояла та же жара, но Атобе ощущал приход осени даже острее, чем в детстве, когда даты и цифры на календаре имели намного большее значение. 

Осень проходила спокойнее. Во всех смыслах. 

\- Сыграй со мной.

\- Нет.

\- Почему? Ты снова боишься запрета на неофициальные игры? 

\- Не поэтому. Не ты мой главный соперник сейчас.

\- Вот как, - Атобе откинулся на спинку и положил ногу на ногу. 

\- До конца средней школы осталось два семестра. Я не обыграл капитана за два года. Не хочу остаться вторым номером в своей команде. 

Атобе не нашел, что ответить. Санада был прав, он сам поступил бы так же.

\- Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе перед игрой в лагере? На вершине стоит сильнейший.

\- А ты помнишь, что сказал тебе я? Твой капитан – твое больное место. Ты многое теряешь, когда концентрируешься на одном противнике.

\- Возможно. Но сейчас я не могу сыграть с тобой так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. 

\- Ты считаешь меня слабее Юкимуры?

\- Нет. Не знаю.

\- Но победить его тебе важнее.

\- Да, - Санада ответил без колебаний, и ревность к такой жажде одержать верх – единственная ревность, которую Атобе готов был себе позволить.

\- Атобе. Мы сейчас говорим только про теннис.

\- Мы всегда про теннис, Санада. 

 

\- Мы можем попробовать.

Шепот в тишине прозвучал невыносимо громко – и вот эти слова действительно не относились к теннису. Атобе оставалось догадываться, сколько Санаде потребовалось раздумий, чтобы выдавить из себя хотя бы что-то отдаленно похожее на признание. Он не торопился уходить, однажды приняв заверения, что все нормально и ему не надо покидать комнату под покровом ночи. Атобе в свою очередь никогда не спрашивал, как Санада врал родителям. Он разжал пальцы на его плечах, выровнял мысли, как старался выровнять дыхание. 

\- Я не пробую. 

\--

Если проскочил какие-то стадии в начале отношений, они обязательно вернутся потом. 

Жизнь без соревнований текла медленно, без сюрпризов, и эмоции настигали, заставляли себя анализировать, словно выжидали, когда Атобе найдет время задуматься. Решения, которые принимались бездумно, поступки, продиктованные эйфорией от чемпионатов, вкусом их побед – Атобе не знал, как за них отвечать. Это не было похоже на его стиль, и он сам не мог объяснить, откуда взялась симпатия к Санаде.

Его очередной визит в Риккайдай заметили все, кроме Санады и Кирихары на корте. Атобе провел несколько минут, поддерживая вежливый разговор с Юкимурой, пока Кабаджи разбирался с остальными. Зная общительность друга, Атобе предполагал, что Янаги скорее смирился с их присутствием на тренировке, чем получил вразумительное объяснение причины. Больше на диалог Атобе не отвлекался, устроился рядом с Юкимурой на скамье и следил за каждым движением Санады внимательнее, чем его капитан. 

Санада был невероятно силен, даже используя не все свои умения. Теперь, когда Атобе знал, ощутил собственными пальцами, сколько физической силы скрывалось за одеждой, видел собственными глазами, сколько эмоций Санада прятал за суровым видом, осталось одно желание – стать его соперником. Таким, ради которого Санада будет тренироваться целыми днями, вставать в четыре утра и не замечать никого другого. 

Они оба не могли распыляться на два фронта, но Атобе понял это немного раньше. 

\--

\- Я думаю, пора заканчивать.

Атобе лежал среди простыней, одеял, покрывал, сбитых в один большой кокон – расслабленный, усталый, спокойный. Даже щеки уже не горели, все тело было ватным, теплым, мягким.

\- Нет, - ответил Санада и сжал челюсти, будто готовясь к драке. 

Драться в постели Атобе не собирался – он вообще не собирался спорить. 

\- Ты не можешь решить за меня, Атобе. 

Интересно, что это стало волновать Санаду лишь сейчас. Если не довести разговор до конца, Санада смолчит и будет удерживать его честностью, нескрываемыми чувствами, которые не может озвучить. Атобе отвернулся, не заботясь, услышат ли его слова.

\- Прежде чем предъявлять какие-то требования, подумай о последствиях. У вас в Риккайдай вроде нет проблем с ответственностью. 

Взгляд прожигал спину, но Атобе не повернулся. Он не знал слов, чтобы выразить свое сожаление от того, что не мог чувствовать ровно так, чтобы это не влияло на теннис. Посторонние эмоции на корте ни к чему хорошему не приводят, если они закрывают цель. Пусть он не заработал для команды кубок в средней школе, Атобе должен был натренировать их, чтобы они сами взяли его в следующем году.

\- Я забыл, - сказал Санада после долгого молчания. – Ты же мастер искать больные места, чтобы потом в них ударить.

Атобе зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул, чтобы не закричать, не выдать, как задевает его этот разговор.

\- Конечно. Именно так я и поступаю. Я предупредил тебя еще в лагере: к следующей нашей игре я узнаю все твои слабости.

Провокация повисла в воздухе, и Атобе больше ничего не говорил. Даже не шевелился, чтобы не разрушить случайно свою злость.

\--

Будильник не успел прозвенеть, едва завибрировал предупреждающе - Санада отключил его, отреагировав стремительно, словно и не спал. Атобе проснулся тоже: то ли от вибрации, то ли от движений Санады - но даже ругаться, что его снова разбудили в четыре утра, было лень. 

Санада застыл, поставив ноги на пол, запустил руку в волосы. По напряженным плечам, выпрямленной спине и склоненной голове Атобе догадался, о чем Санада думал, как одни и те же мысли крутились в голове, как застрявшая пластинка на патефоне. Каждый раз он признавал и принимал все больше, но потом доходил до проблемы и возвращался на начало, не желая соглашаться, что другого выхода у них нет.

Атобе смотрел в потолок, не моргая, слушал, как Санада собирал свои вещи, стараясь не шуметь. 

Потребовалась пара минут, чтобы уговорить себя, как он рад, что Санада ушел. И только потом Атобе понял, как эта искусственная радость была не похожа на настоящую – от того, что он вернулся. 

Слишком сонный, чтобы заставить себя сопротивляться, он поцеловал Санаду сам, когда тот обнял его с настойчивостью и жаждой, которую раньше они пытались делить между отношениями и теннисом. 

Нечестно отталкивать того, у кого вызываешь столько чувств, Атобе признавал это, как и желание сделать для Санады все то, чего он избегал раньше, оберегая установленные барьеры, оставляя пути отступления.

Кожа Санады была еще влажной после душа, и сам он пах прохладой, свежестью, пробужденной на утренней тренировке силой – собой. Атобе никогда не думал, что этот запах будет значить для него так много. Хорошо, что постельное белье в его доме меняли каждый день. 

\--

Новая техника еще раз доказала — ничто не возникает из ниоткуда. То, что стало доступно теперь, – логичное продолжение и развитие Инсайта и Ice World. Но в первый раз, когда Атобе удалось в матче с Шишидо увидеть не только существующие уязвимые места, но и те, которые появятся, он так удивился, что выронил ракетку и стоял в прострации, как в матче с Эчизеном. 

Это было дико, это было как смотреть в будущее, видеть, как разваливается то, что сейчас здорово, молодо, красиво. Это техника, от которой Атобе отказался бы, имей он такую возможность, но она была результатом многолетних тренировок, бесчисленных матчей, бесконечной любви к теннису – техника, идеально подходящая своему владельцу. 

Шишидо, конечно, ничего не понял: Атобе снова выиграл, не отдав больше ни одного очка. Сакаки кивнул, показывая, что заметил изменения, но Атобе прошел мимо, не чувствуя пока готовности говорить и обсуждать новые умения. 

Он пробежал пять кругов вокруг корта, прежде чем решил закончить тренировку. В мыслях так прояснилось, что он даже немного растерялся, неужели теперь всегда происходящее будет таким четким или новая техника лишь завершила размышления последних недель. 

Он переживал, что еще долго не сможет прекратить отношения с Санадой, как не смог остановиться после первого раза, но теперь просто посмотрел вперед и не увидел ничего. На данный момент будущего у него с Санадой не было. 

Атобе не собирался врать ни себе, ни ему, что случившееся между ними – случайность или гормоны, или глупое соревнование – это что-то другое, чего у Атобе не было еще ни с кем, но это что-то вышло на ту стадию, где надо было заканчивать. Атобе не хотел испытывать ревности к Юкимуре, Тезуке, жизни, подобные чувства истощали – и они обязательно придут, если Санада не будет воспринимать его как соперника.

Свет в коридоре мигал и щелкал, вспышками отсчитывал шаги до окончательного решения. Атобе не успел войти, как на него налетел Ошитари со свежими новостями, прошедшими долгий и замысловатый путь до раздевалки Хетей: в Риккайдай Юкимура и Санада сыграли матч, в котором восстановившийся капитан разнес своего заместителя с необыкновенным для теннисистов их уровня счетом 6:2. 

\- Чего и следовало ожидать от Юкимуры, - сказал Атобе, уверенный, что теперь Санада придет сам.

\--

\- Ошитари, - указал Атобе на корт. 

Ошитари понял, что наблюдение за игрой оставляют на него, но спрашивать, почему Атобе покидает корт посередине матча, не стал. 

У Атобе на секунду возникло мелочное желание заставить Санаду говорить прямо через сетку, но это было довольно рискованно, ведь тот мог и послушаться. До свободной скамьи вдали от кортов они брели долго – Санада угрюмо молчал. 

\- Я проиграл Юкимуре, - начал он, желая пройти самую сложную часть разговора. 

\- Я слышал, - ответил Атобе без злорадства. Вытянул ноги, скрестил руки на груди. Наверняка они смотрелись странно на разных концах скамьи, но как решил Атобе, никаких больше раздевалок. 

\- Я не сомневаюсь в ФуРинКаЗане. Ин и Рай еще готовы не до конца. А я, - продолжил Санада с трудом, - я не очень хорош в том, в чем не уверен. 

\- У тебя есть шанс их освоить. 

\- Конечно. Но мне нужно время.

\- Времени никогда нет, ты это знаешь, - Атобе усмехнулся. На этом можно было и закончить, они и так сказали друг другу достаточно. 

\- Атобе.

\- Я хочу сыграть с Юкимурой.

\- Зачем? Чтобы доказать мне, что ты сильнее? 

\- Чтобы... – Атобе подавился окончанием предложения, когда до него дошел смысл слов Санады. В жизни или принимаешь человека, или ненавидишь поступки: можно оправдать того, кого любишь, и возненавидеть совершившего то, чего не можешь терпеть. Атобе ненавидел, когда его вынуждали совершать ошибки, и не думал, что когда-либо простит Санаде свою слабость. Со злостью внутри говорить стало намного легче: - Нет. Зачем? Ты и так предпочел Юкимуру. 

\- Что за бред, - отозвался Санада, подаваясь вперед. – Это никак не связано с нами. 

У Атобе был шанс подготовиться. Он хотел завершить все по-взрослому достойно. Следил за каждым словом, пытаясь избежать смущающих тем, но Санада редко когда играл по его правилам. 

\- С нами? А что с нами?

Санада повернулся к нему в поисках ответа. 

\- Что же? Почему ты со мной?

\- Мне нравится.

\- Что?

\- Атобе, перестань.

Лучший способ закончить их отношения – это дать им название, и Санаде честность не позволит промолчать. 

\- Ты. Мне нравится…

\- Заниматься со мной сексом, - опередил Атобе, чувствуя, что краснеет, ругая себя за желание, чтобы Санада не согласился.

\- Да, - согласился Санада. 

\- Понятно. 

Когда они наконец произнесли это вслух, у Санады словно снесло какой-то барьер: он говорил открыто и много, не стесняясь больше рассказывать, почему ему нравится быть с Атобе. Атобе и сам на секунду засомневался, стоит ли так все обрубать. Но только на секунду. Сначала, вспомнил он дни перед Национальным, сначала ты пытаешься делать вид, что никаких чувств нет. Потом, проанализировал он ощущения, потом делаешь вид, что еще что-то осталось.

\- Ты прав, - ответил наконец Санада, потер лицо ладонями, прошелся пальцами по волосам, сняв кепку. – Я не буду уважать тебя больше капитана, не могу любить тебя больше тенниса. По крайней мере сейчас. А ты вряд ли согласишься ждать.

Атобе смолчал. Достойного ответа у него не было.

\- Ладно, - поднялся Санада чуть позже. – До встречи на корте? 

\- Точно. Удачи. 

\- И тебе.

\--

\- А я знал-знал-знал, что у тебя есть настоящий подарок для нас!

Гакуто обхватил руками спинку кресла, поставил подбородок на край и радостно кричал оттуда, как попугай с плеча пирата. 

\- Отлично. Твои аналитические умения радуют меня намного больше, чем акробатические – Ошитари, - сзади раздались одновременно смешок и недовольное бормотание. – И кстати, - яркая голова появилась снова, - трепещи от моего великодушия.

\- Уже, - заверил Мукахи и лопнул пузырь жвачки прямо над ухом Атобе.

Еще раз, подумал Атобе, и он выйдет куда-нибудь в океан. В любом случае, он был рад, что отправился в поездку со всей командой, а не с одним человеком.

\- Атобе, - Хиеши наконец прекратил циркулировать по проходу и остановился напротив кресла - решительный и неотвратимый. 

\- Хиеши.

Самолет чуть тряхнуло, но Хиеши не заметил, машинально выпрямился, восстановив равновесие – и это дало ему в прямом смысле толчок начать.

\- Как твои волосы? – спросил он с запозданием в месяц.

\- Как видишь. Великолепно, - Атобе тряхнул кудрями. – Было неплохо, но так мне больше идет.

\- Угу, - буркнул Хиеши и повернулся, чтобы уйти. – Атобе. Я тебя обязательно догоню. Первые одиночные будут моими до конца семестра.

\- Даже не мечтай. Но попробовать можешь. 

Да, вместе с теннисными уроками стоило преподать Хиеши парочку уроков дипломатии. Пригодится будущему капитану. 

Атобе задремал и проснулся, когда самолет коснулся взлетной полосы. Капли дождя размазывались по иллюминатору, создавая впечатление, что они были в подводной лодке. Атобе уже давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно, его радовал даже мюнхенский дождь, как зримое доказательство, что он улетел от месяцев бездумных поступков, непривычной неуверенности, неприятной растерянности. 

Одним словом, от всех ошибок прошедшего лета.


End file.
